Hors Sujet : Hors Séries de la Ligue Souterraine
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Parce que mine de rien, il se passe des choses autour de nos héros. Des choses drôles. Des choses tragiques, aussi. Est-ce important pour comprendre la Ligue ? Pas forcément. Mais un peu, quand même. Hors-sujet, hors-série, mais quand même lié.
1. Sur l'autel de la vengeance

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre du recueil :** Hors-Sujet : les Hors-séries de la Ligue.

**Titre du Hors-Série :** Sur l'autel de la vengeance.

**Notes :** Ceci est donc le premier Hors-Série de la Ligue. Si certains de ces hors-séries seront complètement déjantés, sans rapports avec l'intrigue de la Ligue, d'autres seront en quelque sorte des préquelles à certains chapitres et des séquelles à d'autres.

Je commence sur les chapeaux de roue en installant une partie de mon intrigue dans ce Hors-Série.

Nous allons découvrir Rudy, ce qu'il a ressenti. Vous allez découvrir un personnage qu'on ne reverra pas avant un très très long moment, mais qu'on recroisera dans un Hors-Série. Et vous saurez un peu plus de choses sur Rudy, pour quand le moment sera venu de le recroiser dans la fic originelle.

**Notes bis du 4 janvier 2012 :** Et voici la nouvelle version, étoffée, améliorée et corrigée.

* * *

_**Sur l'autel de la vengeance.**_

Quand il reprit connaissance, deux heures après être tombé inconscient, Rudy passa une main sur sa nuque endolorie, dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur qui engourdissait son esprit. Il posa le regard sur son salon à moitié dévasté. La table était renversée, le rideau de la baie vitrée arraché et il y avait une petite flaque de sang sur le tapis, près de la table qui avait été basculée. Rudy secoua la tête en tentant de remettre les derniers événements dans l'ordre. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

—Ondine ?

Le silence lui répondit. Il posa son regard sur la porte de la baie vitrée et vit qu'un morceau de papier y était fixé. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, il s'agissait d'une lettre à son attention.

_« Jeune homme,_

_Votre petite amie, Ondine, vient d'être kidnappée par deux membres de la Ligue Souterraine. Ne vous inquiétez pas et ne cherchez surtout pas à la retrouver. Ils sont dangereux. Nous nous occupons de tout, Psyko et moi-même._

_Cordialement,_

_Attila. »_

Rudy lâcha le bout de papier. Il savait parfaitement qui était Psyko et ne savait pas s'il devait plus se préoccuper du pseudo enlèvement d'Ondine ou s'il devait s'inquiéter qu'elle soit avec ce… ce…

Il secoua la tête, halluciné. Quand est-ce que sa vie était à ce point-là partie en vrille ? Quelques heures auparavant, il lui semblait être heureux, dans une union plus que consommée avec Ondine, il s'apprêtait même à la demander en mariage, à lui demander de délaisser l'arène d'Azuria pour partager avec lui la place de Champion de Tartoufot… Il aurait même été prêt à quitte son île pour, au contraire, aménager dans la maison de sa petite amie, sa presque fiancée, elle aurait dit oui, elle n'aimait plus Sacha, mais lui, lui, lui.

Puis il y avait eu le Mentali Palace.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il passa la main sur son visage, remarquant qu'il allait devoir se raser, futile préoccupation. Il ferma les yeux.

Devait-il se leurrer plus longtemps ? Il s'était toujours douté qu'Ondine ne pourrait jamais réellement oublier Sacha. Après tout, ce mec, ce voleur de petite amie était son premier amour, l'amour de jeunesse, celui qu'on voit toujours avec de grands yeux émerveillés. C'était l'évidence même, mais il n'avait jamais pensé la recevoir de façon si brutale. Ondine avait revu Sacha. Et elle avait occulté tout le reste. Dommage pour Rudy, il faisait partie de ce « reste » absolument insultant, infâmant. Horriblement laid et blessant.

Le regard qu'elle avait posé sur Sacha était un regard nostalgique et plein de tendresse, de trop de tendresse. Comment aurait-il pu passer à côté de cette évidence ? Après trois années sans se voir, Ondine n'avait que son prénom à la bouche. Trois ans que Rudy tolérait de plus en plus difficilement les « Sacha ceci », « Sacha cela ».

Ondine parlait de ce type principalement en rapport avec les Pokémons et d'aussi loin que Rudy puisse s'en souvenir, ça avait toujours été le cas.

Lorsqu'elle donnait des cours de dressage à Marie, elle appuyait toujours ses exemples sur ce raté, et non pas sur sa propre expérience. Quand on écoutait Ondine, il était facile de croire qu'il n'y avait plus que cette étoile montante du dressage qui avait soudainement tout plaqué, connu pour avoir été Génie Extrême à la Tour de Combats avant de renoncer pour repartir parcourir le monde.

Quand elle n'en parlait pas pour illustrer ses leçons, elle le citait dans les récits de ses aventures. Bien entendu que Sacha devait être présent dans les récits de la Championne d'Azuria, puisqu'elle les avait vécues avec lui. Mais pourquoi ne parlait-elle que de lui ? Et Jackie ? Et Pierre ? Étaient-ils des variables négligeables dans la vie de la rousse, comme l'était redevenu Rudy quand ce type avait reparu sans prévenir ?

Ça avait fini par l'agacer, par l'épuiser moralement. Passer en deuxième dans ses pensées, tout le temps, toujours, quel que soit le sujet. Être le remplaçant, la pâle copie. Le « à défaut de ».

Bien entendu, il savait qu'Ondine lui avait été fidèle et qu'elle le serait tout le temps. Jamais elle ne perdrait le contrôle d'elle-même au point de se laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il était le premier. Le seul, donc.

Ondine avait longtemps attendu que l'autre réalise la chance qu'il avait. Elle avait attendu en vain, et Rudy avait longtemps pensé que cet amour ne serait jamais réciproque. Il l'avait longtemps espéré.

Puis il y avait eu le Mentali Palace.

Il avait vu le regard que Sacha avait porté à Ondine, ses cheveux courts, ses cuisses, son allure de femme, qui contrebalançait l'allure garçonne qu'elle avait longtemps eue et qu'elle avait encore en journée. Elle était plus à l'aise en pantalon, disait-elle.

Les deux semblaient se perdre dans le regard de l'autre et il avait été éclipsé totalement par ces retrouvailles qui n'auraient jamais, _jamais_ dû avoir lieu. C'était pour ça, surtout, qu'il avait défié Sacha. Pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau, comme avant.

Rudy savait qu'Ondine adorait la danse, sa danse. Il voulait la subjuguer, la retrouver. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le meilleur, là-dedans. Seul domaine où il surpassait Sacha.

Puis il y avait eu le Mentali Palace.

Le duel n'était pas équitable. Vraiment pas. Sacha était meilleur que lui, il avait séduit la foule comme lui-même n'avait jamais espéré le faire et il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de sa copine châtain dont Rudy avait oublié le nom pour ça.

En voulant le rendre ridicule, c'était lui-même qui était passé pour un nul. Même aux yeux d'Ondine. Il avait vu le regard admiratif qu'elle avait lancé à ce connard de brun, il avait vu la jalousie la dévorer en le voyant avec cette autre fille. Et, il avait honte de l'avouer, il avait pris du plaisir à la voir souffrir. Qu'elle ressente un peu de ce que lui ressentait chaque jour depuis trois ans.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et la serra sur l'écrin qui contenait la bague qu'il avait choisie pour elle. Elle avait peu de chance de servir un jour. C'était fini. Il le savait.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas. Devrait-il rester là sans se battre ? Devrait-il laisser Sacha emporter Ondine avec lui après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié ces trois dernières années ?

Non. Hors de question. Il sourit. Il avait encore une carte en main. La Ligue Souterraine. Ondine les détestait tellement qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester impassible face à l'appartenance de Sacha à ce groupuscule. Certes, ça ne la ferait pas revenir vers lui, mais au moins, ça l'éloignerait de Sacha. Il donnerait tout pour ça, ne pas les voir ensemble. À défaut d'être avec elle. Il sourit ironiquement. Sa vie était donc basée sur cette tournure, n'est-ce pas ?

Les suivre ? Bien sûr, mais par où commencer ? Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient partis. Il ne connaissait rien de cette foutue Ligue qui menaçait Ondine.

C'est vrai. Il y avait ça, aussi. Ondine était vraiment menacée. C'était l'évidence même, sinon, jamais elle ne serait partie sans s'expliquer clairement. Elle n'était pas du genre de ces femmes à tromper et partir sans donner de raison rationnelle. Même un « tout est de ta faute ». Et cette tache de sang sur le tapis…

Il se prit à souhaiter qu'elle appartienne à Sacha, il se prit à souhaiter qu'il crève ! Ou à défaut, qu'il ait très mal, corrigea-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il pensait. Non, il n'était pas au point de souhaiter sa mort. Pas encore, murmurait une petite voix en lui, pas encore…

Il lui fallut encore quelques heures pour faire taire cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il ne voulait pas la mort de Sacha.

—QU'IL CRÈVE !

—Rudy ?

—Ondine ?

Il se tourna violemment et rencontra le regard de Marie. Déçu, il baissa les yeux, se retenant de fondre en sanglots. Qu'il crève.

—Oh… C'est toi…

—Que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'es disputé avec Ondine ?

Finalement Marie, une jeune adulte de dix-sept ans, regarda le désordre du salon d'un air horrifié. Il y avait eu une lutte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tache de sang et elle se précipita sur son frère pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Agacé, il la repoussa.

—Je vais bien, ce sang ne m'appartient pas.

—Alors à qui ?

S'il le savait… Il espérait de toute son âme que Sacha souffrait le martyr, qu'il avait mal, très mal. Qu'il souffre avant de crever, qu'il souffre !

Il haussa les épaules.

—Je ne sais pas. J'étais… inconscient.

Marie le regarda sans comprendre. Il finit par se rasseoir pour lui raconter les événements de la soirée, enjolivant la chose et son comportement. Pour Marie, ce ne sera pas lui qui aura défié Sacha, mais l'inverse. Toujours l'inverse.

Marie lui jeta un regard sceptique mais ne dit rien. Elle était plus inquiète pour Ondine que pour Rudy. Ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait parfaitement. La petite amie de son frère avait toujours placé Sacha sur un piédestal et son regard brillait tellement quand elle parlait de lui qu'il était impossible de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait. Ou plutôt qu'elle aimait l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

Leurs retrouvailles allaient forcément, forcément, se finir sur une période de doute de la part d'Ondine. C'était évident. Sacha était connu, comme dresseur, mine de rien. Le seul champion d'arène extrême à avoir abandonné son poste parce qu'il s'y ennuyait. Ça marque une génération de dresseurs comme elle, il était le modèle de beaucoup de jeunes gens.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu un jeune garçon dire : « Je serai le prochain Sacha Ketchum. ». Rudy, tout aussi brillant qu'il soit, n'avait pas une immense notoriété en-dehors de l'île de Tartoufot. Bien entendu, Marie savait pertinemment qu'Ondine ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ça, mais la célébrité de Sacha laissait voir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Et la jeune femme comprenait très bien son aînée. Elle aussi serait tombée amoureuse, si elle avait été de ce bord-là.

Rudy avait toujours été excessif à propos d'Ondine ou de ses amis. Nombre de fois où il avait défié d'honnêtes hommes qui avaient juste demandé leur chemin à Ondine, nombre de fois où Ondine, arrivant à saturation, faisait son sac et rentrait chez elle, sans même achever ses vacances parmi eux. Leur histoire d'amour était bien loin d'être une sinécure, hélas.

Évidemment, elle lui cherchait des excuses, elle aimait son frère. Elle mettait ça sur le compte d'une trop immense fierté, d'un amour trop passionnel, d'un cruel manque de confiance en lui. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle qu'il était en tort. Ondine avait toujours tout fait pour que ça marche entre eux, préférant subir les critiques de son frère qui s'était mis en tête de régir la vie de la rousse.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais pu contrôler ses pensées, ni même le monde dans lequel elle s'envolait très souvent et Marie aurait voulu être à sa place, pour vivre cette quête dans laquelle elle avait suivi Sacha et Pierre. C'était grâce à ces deux garçons qu'elle-même avait commencé son voyage initiatique pour suivre les traces de ce dresseur un peu fou. Elle les suivait toujours.

Rudy n'avait plus aucune chance. Oui, elle aimait son frère, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas de taille. Vraiment pas. Autant face à Sacha, Rudy aurait peut-être pu faire face. Mais face à Psyko, c'était sans espoir. Alors les deux réunis…

Marie aimait beaucoup Psyko. Elle l'avait rencontré à son entrée dans la Ligue, il était présent à la cérémonie d'intronisation et elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu. L'inverse n'avait pas été vrai, mais elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première rencontre.

S'approchant de son frère, elle le serra dans ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots.

—Pleure pas, frangin, on va la retrouver, notre Ondine, on va la retrouver…

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la Ligue et Aura ne l'aient pas trop abimée, ni trop entaché la pureté de la rousse. Marie aimait Ondine, quand elle était pure et innocente, quand elle ne réalisait pas l'horreur du monde souterrain. C'était cette femme-là, son Ondine.

Rudy aurait bien le temps de pleurer plus tard. Parce que, contrairement à son frère aîné, Marie n'avait pas la bêtise de penser qu'Ondine ne se laisserait pas charmer, même en luttant ardemment, par Psyko. Il avait fait tourner plus d'une tête, la plupart du temps sans même s'en rendre compte, cet imbécile.

—Heureusement que t'es là, Marie. Tu as raison, on va la retrouver. Et je le tuerai de mes mains, s'il le faut.

—Dis pas des choses comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'Ondine n'a aucun sentiment pour Sacha. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

—T'es gentille, Marie. Mais je sais que c'est faux. De toute façon, quand elle saura pour la Ligue…

—Elle le tuera, chuchota-t-elle, prenant enfin conscience de ce détail et oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître la Ligue Souterraine, ni même son lien avec Psyko.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

—Désolée, je dois y aller.

—Déjà ?

—Oui, je passais juste récupérer un ou deux trucs, il faut que je reparte au plus vite.

—Pourquoi ?

—Le chemin est long, jusqu'à la Ligue… Il faut bien que je m'entraîne. Je suis bien loin de ton niveau…

Sur cette phrase emplie de doubles sens que son frère ne pouvait même pas imaginer, elle prit son sac, passa dans sa chambre et Rudy n'entendit qu'une porte claquer. Sa sœur l'agaçait. Elle était monomaniaque. Et ça lui rappelait Sacha. Connard. Un jour, il le tuerait, il en était certain. Qu'importe le moyen qu'il devrait utiliser pour ça. Il le détruirait.

Ses sanglots se muèrent en un rire étrangement incontrôlable.

Oui, un jour, il le briserait de ses mains. Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulerait d'ici à ce qu'il savoure cette victoire et peu importe ce qu'il devrait sacrifier sur sa route, sur l'autel de la vengeance. Ce salopard de dresseur souterrain paierait le prix fort pour tout ce qu'il avait eu à endurer, pour avoir pillé sa vie sans considération pour lui, qui restait à pleurer parmi les gravats fumants.

* * *

Et voici ! C'est quand même bien mieux quand je fais un effort !


	2. Devenir Flamme

**Titre : **Devenir Flamme.

**Période : **Post intrigue principale.

Bonjour à tous ! Vous vous souvenez sans le moindre doute de "Devenir Flamme", pour ceux qui sont déjà passés par ici.

Ceci est simplement une version améliorée, corrigée et approuvée par ma beta !

* * *

_**Devenir Flamme.**_

Artik esquiva le coup qui arrivait derrière lui, une puissante attaque qui lui aurait sûrement arraché la tête s'il ne l'avait pas évité, avant de se jeter à terre pour se mettre à couvert, pour regarder d'où provenait cette maudite attaque. Arcanin aboya et grogna pour lui désigner son agresseur, un des sbires de Combo et Artik hocha la tête pour signaler à son Pokémon qu'il l'avait repéré.

Il glissa une main à sa ceinture, ce puissant bouclier créé par Ln(3) et depuis trop longtemps épuisé de son énergie, dégoupillant une grenade qu'il lança en visant le sbire de Combo avant de se tasser sur lui-même, rappelant Arcanin et Lippoutou près de lui pour les protéger du souffle de l'explosion qui retentit et ramena le calme sur la clairière entourée de falaises où ils se battaient. Le calme s'abattit pour laisser place à un silence qui aurait dû être apaisant mais qui fit se serrer d'inquiétude les tripes du dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

Réalisant enfin qu'il n'était pas tout seul à combattre, Artik se redressa, haletant, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. La lutte, ils avaient été deux amis à la mener, Psyko et lui. Où était donc l'autre imbécile ? Avait-il réussi à éliminer Combo comme ce bâtard galeux le méritait ?

—Psyko, chuchota Artik dans son micro guettant la réponse dans son oreillette, Psyko, tu m'entends ?

Se concentrant sur le grésillement qu'il entendait, il jura. Il n'avait aucune réponse. Rien. Que dalle. Que la pollution auditive générée par l'éloignement des deux Pokémons Psy qui servaient à véhiculer les ondes. Que le souffle du vent. Un vide trop assassin.

Effectuant une roulade, encadré par Arcanin et Héliatronc, le dresseur souterrain se précipita au dernier endroit où il avait vu Psyko, derrière un fourré, aux prises avec un des sbires de Combo, devenu fou longtemps auparavant à la suite de leurs aventures.

—PSYKO ! hurla-t-il quand il vit que son ami gisait, inconscient.

S'approchant de lui, il vit que Psyko perdait énormément de sang, qui maculait ses vêtements, laissant ainsi deviner la gravité de la blessure. Avant de se laisser aller à vérifier si son ami était bel et bien vivant, Artik regarda en tout sens, gardant son fusil à la main, pour s'assurer que Combo avait disparu. Psyko et lui étaient seuls dans ce dédale entouré par des falaises et une forêt, les autres n'étaient que des cadavres. S'agenouillant, Artik désarma son fusil le posant derrière lui. Posant deux doigts sur la carotide de son ami, il lui donna une petite gifle pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

—Allez, Sacha, bordel, fais pas ça, t'as pas le droit de crever.

Suffoquant, crachant du sang en quantité hallucinante, Psyko ouvrit difficilement les paupières en souriant.

—Ça, c'était un combat comme j'en voulais un pour ma fin, Artik.

—Tu crèveras pas ici, pas dans mes bras. Mon pote, tu peux pas faire ça à la Rouquine, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu t'imagines pas la paperasse que je vais avoir à remplir…

Sacha ricana un peu et grimaça sous la douleur.

—T'es con Artik. Tu sais très bien que je te ferai chier jusqu'à la fin. Pi… Pikachu ?

Artik sentit son cœur se serrer quand il releva la tête, pour observer une petite forme jaune pendant mollement sur une branche d'arbre, du sang gouttant légèrement. C'était un massacre.

Pikachu ne semblait pas avoir survécu à la morsure du Nostenfer de Combo. Le combat avait dû être acharné, l'autre Pokémon gisait, tout aussi mort que Pikachu. Mais Sacha pouvait être fier de son meilleur ami, il avait défendu chèrement sa vie, infligeant des dégâts inimaginables à l'ennemi, réussissant à le carboniser en dépit de la morsure. Secouant la tête pour expliquer à son ami que Pikachu était mort, Artik réprima son frisson de froid, quand il pensa qu'au moins, ils auraient réellement vécu cette aventure ensemble jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout. Psyko n'était pas mort. Il vivait. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser une chose pareille. Psyko vivait.

Ce dernier sembla s'étouffer à moitié, écarquillant les yeux sous une vague de douleur, avant de sourire doucement quand il vit la vive inquiétude traverser les yeux d'Artik. Mourir dans les bras d'un ami était sans doute la plus belle mort qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Comme Ln(3) avait dû être heureuse… Il ouvrit la bouche pour crachoter :

—Tu… Tu pourras dire à Ondine… Qu'elle aura été ma… plus belle quête, toute ma vie ? Qu'elle aura été ma Flamme et ma raison de vivre ?

—Tu lui diras toi-même. Je rentre pas sans toi.

Artik lança une Pokéball, la dernière et Taupiqueur apparut.

—Va chercher du secours et dépêche-toi, bordel !

Jamais il n'admettrait que sa voix s'est brisée sur un sanglot alors que ses mains tentaient d'empêcher le sang de son ami de quitter son corps, s'en maculant les doigts, sans comprendre la futilité de son geste. Psyko ricana.

—Ça sert à rien, Artik. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Ça fait mal de mourir…

—Tu mourras pas. Tu mourras pas. Tu mourras pas, répéta Artik sans lever les yeux sur son ami, pressant plus fortement ses mains sur la blessure.

—Je veux te demander quelque chose…

—Oui, vas-y, mais je te préviens, je devrais te faire répéter à ta sortie de l'hosto.

Psyko hocha la tête et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

—Arrête… Arrête Combo. Il est… Encore plus dangereux que… sa sœur… Égorge-le dans son sommeil s'il le faut.

—Compte sur moi.

Il y eut un silence. Sacha rit en voyant Artik se démener pour tenter de l'installer plus confortablement, de le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Sacha reprit la parole, posant sa main fébrile sur celle, moite de sang, d'Artik. Ce dernier arrêta de s'activer pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son ami.

—Pleure pas, Artik.

—Je ne pleure pas. Il pleut…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Sacha cligna des yeux, observant avec une grande attention l'immense ciel bleu qu'il voyait entre les branches des arbres qui dissimulaient le lieu de sa mort. Il aurait pu trouver pire, pour mourir. Artik déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et de poser ses yeux noirs sur Psyko qui lui sourit. Le dresseur aux cheveux ferma les paupières pour ne plus voir l'air serein de Psyko face à la mort. Il n'avait pas le droit.

—Je… Je veux pas que tu meures. La Ligue sans toi, ça sera plus pareil. Et puis qu'est-ce que je vais dire à tes gosses ?

—Dis-leur que… J'étais un con fini. Que je remplaçais ton gel par de la colle. Dis-leur que… Je sais pas, moi… Que j'aurais voulu être un meilleur père… Que je regrette de ne pas les voir grandir… Que je les aime… Parle-leur de Pikachu, aussi… De nos aventures à tous les trois… Rappelle-leur que l'amitié et l'amour, c'est ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Artik se retenait de sangloter, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, rougissant ses yeux et son nez, reniflant de toutes ses forces. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable, mais il n'en avait cure. Son meilleur ami…

—Et à Flora ? Je dis quoi à Flora ? Tu lui avais promis d'être le parrain de son dernier… Et aux autres, je leur dis quoi ? Tu peux pas me faire ça, Psyko, Sacha, pitié, pitié. Survis… Sans toi, le monde ne…

—Le monde continuera de tourner, Artik… Il n'a pas besoin de moi, pour ça… Et si c'était le cas, tu… Tu peux… Faire vivre ma légende. La légende de ma grosse bite.

Artik pouffa entre ses larmes qui redoublèrent quand il constata que tout le corps de son ami s'était détendu, que son pouls ne battait plus. Il laissa un sanglot franchir ses lèvres.

—T'es con. Même tes derniers mots, c'est pour dire de la merde. Tu me feras vraiment chier jusqu'au bout…

Seul le silence lui répondit et deux grands yeux marron vides d'âme se posaient sur lui. Se laissant aller à son chagrin, Artik se mit à sangloter tout ce qu'il pouvait en se levant pour aller chercher le corps de Pikachu et le mettre près de son dresseur. Au moins, la mort les aura pris en même temps. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, jamais. Artik eut un sanglot plus fort que les autres en pensant que plus jamais, il ne verrait ces deux-là s'éloigner en levant une main pour répondre à la phrase « Embrasse Flo, Drew et la Rouquine pour moi ! ». Attrapant la casquette de son ami, cette même casquette qu'il lui connaissait depuis treize longues années, la serrant contre lui de façon inconsciente, Artik tomba à genoux pour laisser une fois de plus libre cours à son chagrin.

Son meilleur ami… Psyko était son meilleur ami et il l'avait laissé mourir. Ne se retournant même pas quand il entendit deux Pokémons se poser, devinant qu'il devait s'agir de Drake et Levrette, il continua à sangloter longuement.

Un hurlement franchit ses oreilles :

—NON !

Levrette se précipita et voulut s'approcher, ceinturée par Drake, qui lui murmura de laisser aux trois amis le temps de profiter de leurs adieux, alors qu'elle se débattait, voulant absolument rejoindre Artik pour l'épauler dans cette douleur. Elle réussit à s'arracher à cette étreinte et, tout autant en larmes que les deux autres, elle s'approcha d'Artik, posa une main sur son épaule, dont il se dégagea violemment.

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus se leva, saisissant son fusil, l'armant, regardant en tout sens, les yeux emplis d'une colère sainte, d'une rage infinie. Contre Combo, qui avait emporté son ami, contre lui-même qui n'avait pas su le protéger, le soutenir, assurer ses arrières. Toute une vie à s'entraîner pour se laisser son meilleur ami se faire tuer ! Toute une vie à dépasser ses limites pour être acculé par un moins que rien et abandonner Psyko en pâture à Combo.

Baissant son arme, Artik secoua doucement la tête. Il n'y avait que le vent. Et lui, perdu au milieu de tout ça, qui hésitait entre rester toute sa vie à pleurer devant son ami ou hurler sa rage à la face du monde, poursuivre Combo à travers le monde et l'annihiler, l'éparpiller, le détruire. Et Drake qui se tenait à l'écart, ne pouvant réellement s'avancer à cause de sa jambe manquante, contemplant la scène comme s'il n'arrivait pas à accuser le coup, qui évitait de poser ses yeux sur le corps sans vie de Psyko, levant par moments les yeux au ciel comme pour tenter d'assécher ses yeux. Et Levrette qui ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du cadavre de celui qui avait été son ami, elle prenait trop pleinement conscience qu'il était mort, ça résonnait en elle, rebondissait dans les moindres recoins de son âme, semblait rire de son chagrin.

Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence, de peur que les premiers mots prononcés après le décès de celui qui les avait tellement amusés dans cette Ligue Souterraine ne l'honorent pas totalement, qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur de celui qu'il était. Aucun mouvement ne se fit. Chacun resta à penser, silencieusement, respectueusement, à ce qu'ils venaient de perdre et, lentement, Artik se réinstalla près de son ami, glissant une main sur les paupières sans vie pour les fermer, pour ne plus voir ses yeux marrons désertés de la malice de Psyko. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il se tourna vers Drake et Levrette pour murmurer :

—Il a eu une belle mort…

* * *

Ondine fredonnait dans le salon une chanson triste à mourir, souriant malgré tout en tenant les petites mains de son fils d'un an, pour l'aider à marcher. Son alliance étincelait à son annulaire gauche et plus que jamais, elle était heureuse. Elle avait hâte d'apprendre à Sacha qu'elle était enceinte du troisième.

Garçon, fille, ça importait peu, au final. L'aînée regardait des combats de la Ligue Indigo à la télé, suçant son pouce avec ferveur. Une petite brune au même caractère que son père. Elle suivrait nécessairement sa voie, celle du dressage.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et elle attrapa le petit entre ses bras pour aller ouvrir.

—Bonjour Artik, dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit rapidement.

L'ami de Sacha – le sien, aussi – avait un visage sombre et il baissait les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le laissant passer, Ondine appela sa fille d'une voix qu'elle espéra calme.

—Éléonore, viens ici, récupère ton frère et occupe-toi de lui.

La petite fille arriva et regarda Artik, se jetant dans ses bras.

—Artik, c'est toi ! Ça m'fait plaisir de te voir, j'ai plein plein de choses à vous raconter à Papa et toi, à la télé, j'ai vu la finale de la Conférence Argentée et… Papa n'est pas avec toi ?

—Non, puceron, il n'est pas avec moi, souffla Artik en détournant les yeux de la petite silhouette.

Ondine sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et elle avait peur de penser ce que ça pourrait être. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser que le pire était arrivé. Sacha…

Reposant la petite fille par terre, Artik enleva le petit Bastien de ses bras, repensant qu'un an auparavant, il s'insurgeait contre ce prénom, qui était celui de Combo, auprès de Sacha qui lui avait dit s'en foutre totalement, ne pensant probablement pas, à ce moment-là, qu'il serait mort avant même d'avoir pu connaître le petit garçon plus que ça. Artik contint ses larmes. Ondine allait avoir bien plus mal que lui. La jeune maman confia son fils à sa sœur en souriant à ses enfants. Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus, dans son chagrin, admira la femme de son meilleur ami. Elle devait savoir, pourtant, qu'il n'allait pas lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Comment pouvait-elle trouver la force de sourire ?

Le silence les suivit tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'Ondine ait refermé la porte de la cuisine, isolant ainsi les deux adultes des enfants, les coupant également du bruit de la télévision. Elle porta un regard au dresseur souterrain, regardant ses yeux brillants de larmes et elle sentit les siens s'embuer.

—Dis-le vite, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Artik, dans un geste lent et difficile, porta une main à la poche arrière de son pantalon, sortant la casquette de Psyko, qu'il tendit à Ondine. Elle l'attrapa dans ses doigts tremblants.

—Il m'a dit de…

Il s'interrompit, sa voix coupée par un sanglot qu'il ravala en déglutissant et en respirant profondément.

—Il m'a dit de te dire que tu auras été sa plus belle quête, sa Flamme et sa raison de vivre tout au long de sa vie.

Ondine sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux de plus en plus fort. Ses jambes commençaient à céder sous son poids et un voile noir s'installait devant ses yeux, rendant la cuisine de son pavillon plus fade.

—Je suis désolé, Ondine, murmura Artik. Sacha est mort.

Elle sentit son monde s'effondrer, tandis que la chanson qu'elle fredonnait lui revenait en tête. Ses genoux cédèrent et Artik la rattrapa à temps, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, se retenant de pleurer à son tour face au chagrin de cette veuve bien trop jeune pour supporter ça. Il constata que son ventre s'était arrondi.

Ce con de Psyko était mort alors que la Rouquine attendait un enfant. Il n'avait jamais rien su faire au bon moment, celui-là.

Et Artik se le promit quelque part en lui-même, cet enfant, fille ou garçon, il en prendrait soin. Il avait une dette envers Psyko.

Caressant les cheveux d'Ondine dans une tentative futile pour la consoler. Il continua à parler, sachant très bien que la Rouquine entendait ses mots, quelque part dans son chagrin.

—Il a eu une belle mort, une de celle qui rentrera dans notre histoire, comme celle d'Attila. Il… m'a demandé de faire vivre sa légende… Celle de sa grosse bite.

Ondine cessa de pleurer, surprise, et leva ses yeux vers Artik.

—Tu plaisantes ?

—C'est pas vraiment le moment. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

Ondine pouffa en pleurant.

—C'est bien l'homme que j'aime, ça… Capable de se ridiculiser dans un moment aussi important… Alors soit. Je raconterai sa légende.

—Moi aussi. Je raconterai que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de moi. Je raconterai combien il m'a fait chier, mais combien de fois j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne. Je dirai qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Qu'il était un bon mari et un excellent père. Qu'il était un exemple pour nous tous. Et surtout, je parlerai de vous. J'expliquerai comment il t'a fait devenir Flamme.

* * *

Là, avec cette version, je suis quand même bien plus crédible, non ?


	3. Les 70 d'Artik

**Auteure** : Temi-Chou

**Titre** : Hors-Sujets, les Hors-Séries de la Ligue Souterraine.

**Titre de l'HS** : Les 70 d'Artik.

**Notes** : Comme vous pourrez le constater dans la Ligue Souterraine, ces règles sont réellement réutilisées. Enfin, certaines. Je vous offre la totalité du règlement d'Artik en guise de Hors-Série, afin que vous puissiez mieux resituer tout ça.

Ajoutons à ceci l'apparition, dans ce chapitre, de deux membres de la Ligue Souterraine, Neko et Ln(3) (Hélène de Troie, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu ça en maths, bandes de chanceux.). Ces deux personnages reviendront également dans la Ligue Souterraine.

* * *

_**Les 70 d'Artik.**_

Sacha se leva, comme à son habitude, pour rejoindre la cuisine et y prendre son petit déjeuner. Se grattant la tête, il rejoignit la cuisine où il eut la surprise de voir une enveloppe portant son surnom. Il était dans l'appartement d'Artik depuis à présent deux semaines, après être rentré de chez Michelle.

Il laissa l'enveloppe de côté pour se servir un café, ignorant Neko qui venait de se lever aussi et qui, comble du malheur, ne portait qu'une petite chemise à Artik.

-B'jour, dit-elle avant de le pousser de devant la cafetière, moi d'abord. J'ai besoin de caféine, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-Je veux pas savoir, commenta Sacha en attendant son tour.

Il se servit une tasse de café fumant et s'installa devant l'enveloppe marquée de son surnom. Avant de l'ouvrir, il leva la tête sur Neko.

-Il est pas là, Artik ?

-Si. Il se remet de son réveil pour le moins agréable.

-Je… Veux pas savoir, en fait.

Rebaissant son regard sur l'enveloppe, Sacha la décacheta lentement avant d'en sortir un groupe de cinq feuillets, écrits dans une écriture fine et délayée, puis il se mit à lire, pâlissant, grognant, souriant, voire éclatant de rire au fur et à mesure.

_« Psykokwak, mon cher Psykokwak._

_Lorsque plusieurs personnes vivent en communauté, elles établissent des règles à respecter avec minutie. Comme tu vis chez moi, il y a dans les prochaines lignes, quelques règles que tu devras de retenir et d'apprendre par cœur si tu veux que je sois le plus gentil des colocataires._

_1. Chacun ses caleçons._

_2. Interdiction formelle de changer de chaine quand Arcanin regarde la télé. J'ai pas envie de faire refaire encore une fois toute la déco du salon._

_3. La bière, contrairement aux caleçons, ça se partage. Comme la vodka et la beuh._

_4. Les c. et les p.., c'est dégueulasse. Mots prohibés dans cette demeure._

_5. Prohibé, ça veut dire interdit. Un minimum de vocabulaire._

_6. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux (sauf les interdictions), mais fais-le avec classe. C'est ma demeure ici, tu me respectes, merde._

_7. Le téléphone se doit de sonner dans le vide. Surtout si c'est un nom de femme qui s'affiche. Au mieux, c'est une maîtresse insatisfaite, au pire, c'est ma mère qui est insatisfaite. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre hurler._

_8. Jamais plus de trois en même temps. Les lattes des lits se cassent à plus de trois. Hélas._

_9. On ne donne pas de double des clés à une maîtresse. C'est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres._

_10. Les Pokémons ont une salle réservée. Tous les Pokémons. Pikachu est un Pokémon. Il ne dort pas avec toi. C'est dégueulasse comme image, mec._

_11. Ta chambre, même quand t'es bourré, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche. __**MÊME QUAND TU ES BOURRÉ !**_

_12. Comme les caleçons, chacun ses plans baise. Ça se prête pas, ça s'échange pas, ce serait comme coucher avec l'autre et ça c'est dégueulasse._

_13. Les serviettes bleues, c'est les miennes. Tu prends les autres. Et oui, je sais qu'elles sont toutes bleues._

_14. Je suis un peu maniaque. Et je ne m'excuserai pas pour le couteau dans ta cuisse. Tu mettras plus tes putains de gaudasses crades sur ma table en acajou._

_15. Le sol de ta chambre n'est pas un dressing. C'est derrière la deuxième porte de ta chambre. Je te jure, elle s'ouvre._

_16. La cuisine c'est la pièce où on fait à manger. Les pizzas, c'est bien, mais c'est lassant._

_17. Non, en fait, oublie le point 16. J'ai goûté à ta cuisine et les pizzas c'est le bien._

_18. Ne me parle pas avant mon café du matin._

_19. Et encore moins pour me dire que Drake est meilleur que moi à la course. Ça me rend irritable. Et je ne m'excuserai pas non plus de t'avoir balancé par la fenêtre._

_20. Et puis merde, tu ne sens plus rien dans ta cuisse. Pas la peine de boiter à chaque fois que je tape dedans, ça ne m'émeut pas._

_21. Nettoie les taches de sang. La femme de ménage se pose de plus en plus de questions._

_22. Le terrain d'entrainement est sur le toit. Demande à Pikachu d'arrêter les Fatal Foudre n'importe quand. Il a failli m'électrocuter la dernière fois._

_23. Ne te fais plus envoyer des colis de ta mère chez moi. Le facteur se demande combien j'ai de mères._

_24. Ne laisse jamais une ex et l'actuelle dans la même pièce, si t'es là. Crois-moi, ni ton égo ni mes oreilles ne veulent assister à ça._

_25. Non, je ne te dirai pas mon âge. Je suis resté bloqué à 23 ans._

_26. Pas de questions sur les sous-vêtements à paillettes dans le bac à linge sale. Franchement, tu ne veux pas savoir._

_27. Pareil pour la perruque blonde. Disons qu'il y a des choses dans mon passé qu'il vaut mieux ignorer._

_28. Définitivement, non, Ln(3)__ n'est pas une fille à ramener ici. Définitivement. Vous faites peur, avec vos blagues pourries._

_29. Neko, c'est pas pareil. Oui, elle est relativement bizarre, mais je te crois pas quand tu me dis qu'elle a tenté de soudoyer Arcanin avec un Caninos._

_30. Oui, c'est un miroir au-dessus de mon lit. Et je t'emmerde._

_31. Mec, les cheveux et les poils dans la douche, enlève-les. Je passe derrière toi._

_32. Tant qu'on y est. Tu me diras, l'hygiène c'est mon dada. Mais deux fois par semaine, c'est pas assez._

_33. Ceci dit, tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes cheveux. Mais quand même quoi. Le peigne, ça te dit quelque chose ?_

_34. Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans la boite en cuir. »_

S'arrêtant de lire, Sacha avisa une petite boite en cuir sur la table de la cuisine et, par esprit de contradiction, il souleva le couvercle, pour tomber sur un objet indicible. Il referma le couvercle brutalement avant de se remettre à sa lecture, secouant sa tête d'un air dégoûté.

_« 35. Je t'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Déteste-moi en silence. _

_36. Le « Arg mes yeux » à chaque fois que je sors de la salle de bains, habillé ou en serviette, ça devient lourd. Change de disque, on dirait Prof._

_37. Célia t'adore mais ce n'est pas mon cas. La photo de toi, nu, ta casquette devant ta queue, format poster sur le mur de ma chambre, c'était de trop._

_38. Surtout que je suis rentré accompagné. Elle a eu peur et est partie en courant. Je suis resté sur la béquille._

_39. Le détergent n'est pas une vodka, connard. Tu me le paieras._

_40. Quand tu veux chanter, enlève tes écouteurs. Vraiment, tu chantes faux quand tu ne t'entends pas._

_41. Le balai n'est pas un micro. Il sert à nettoyer. Certes, on a une femme de ménage, mais il faut aussi y mettre du sien._

_42. La réponse à la question sur la vie, l'univers et le reste n'est définitivement pas « C'est pas moi, c'est Artik. » Surtout pas pour ça. Franchement, tu t'imagines ce qu'elle a dû penser ?_

_43. Chacun sa brosse à dents._

_44. Et la mienne n'est pas une brosse à chiottes. T'as quel âge, bordel ? Si tu continues, tu vas te prendre une déflagration dans la tronche._

_45. Je ne prends pas de sucre dans mon café. Par pitié, n'en mets pas dans la cafetière. Je te préviens avant. Tu en serais capable._

_46. Ce jour n'a jamais existé._

_47. Celui-là non plus._

_48. Ton strip-tease intégral, lui, par contre, il a existé. J'en ris encore._

_49. Les gadgets de Ln(3) sont interdits d'accès chez moi. C'est traumatisant quand tu les testes._

_50. Même ceux-là. Je m'en fous que ce soit utile pour la Ligue._

_51. Je suis allergique aux arachides. Mais pas aux Héliatroncs. Arrête de me charrier à chaque fois que j'entraîne le mien. Je ne vais pas me mettre à gonfler subitement. Pas la peine de garder l'appareil photo à portée de main._

_52. Ton Ossatueur laisse traîner son os. Je me suis pris les pieds dedans, la dernière fois. Et je sais que c'est toi qui lui as demandé. La prochaine, je lui enfonce quelque part. Ou alors je __**te**__ l'enfonce quelque part._

_53. Ne me présente plus aux gens comme « Le jardinier bizarre avec des cheveux surréalistes dressés en pique et colorés en bleu ». C'est ma couleur naturelle._

_54. Et non, tu ne veux pas de preuves de ça._

_55. Je ne suis pas efféminé, je suis un esthète. Et puis va te faire foutre._

_56. Et arrête de remplacer mon gel par de la colle._

_57. Ne ramène pas de rousses chez moi. J'aime pas les rousses, elles sont connes._

_58. Mes clopes, je les achète dans une marque particulière. Ne la change pas. Ça me rend irritable. Et non je ne m'excuserai toujours pas de t'avoir écrasé cette horreur sur le bras._

_59. Branle-toi en silence. Pitié._

_60. Jouis en silence. Pitié._

_61. Dis-leur de jouir en silence. Et de te frapper en silence à cause du prénom que tu gémis. Pitié._

_62. Le salon est une partie commune, mec. Ce qui signifie que je peux y rentrer quand je veux._

_63. Définitivement, l'image de toi en train de prendre une fille en levrette sur le canapé du salon est traumatisante. Comment tu fais pour qu'elles gémissent comme ça ?_

_64. Arrête de dormir à poils. La femme de ménage en est encore toute émoustillée._

_65. Mets un caleçon, au moins, avant de venir prendre le petit déj. Ton érection matinale me donne des frissons d'horreur._

_66. Au juste, même si je sais que je vais regretter de poser la question… Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la salle de bains, quand tu y passes une heure ?_

_67. Ne réponds pas au point 66, en fait. Je ne veux JAMAIS savoir. JAMAIS._

_68. Souffre en silence que tu as mal quelque part. T'entendre gémir de douleur me donne envie de t'achever._

_69. Si de ton petit oiseau tu te sers, tu dois sortir couvert._

_70. Mais tu ne dois pas te servir dans les tiroirs de ton pote. Chacun ses capotes. Faut pas non plus déconner. Ça coûte cher, ces merdes._

_Je me réserve le droit de modifier ces règles au fil du temps, j'ai sûrement oublié plein de choses. Pour toutes réclamations, tu peux m'en parler. Mais n'oublie pas la règle numéro 18. Et rien ne te dit que tu obtiendras quelque chose. »_

Soupirant et repliant le papier, Sacha baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Au moins, il avait pensé au caleçon. C'était déjà ça. Relevant la tête, il vit Artik les rejoindre, déjà habillé, l'air un peu ensommeillé tout de même. Psyko ouvrit la bouche :

-Non mais Artik, t'abuses avec tes règles.

Artik attrapa une Pokéball, la jeta pour libérer Arcanin, à qui il fit un signe. Arcanin ouvrit la bouche et Sacha écarquilla les yeux avant de se lever précipitamment, pour tenter d'esquiver l'attaque Lance-Flamme. Il n'y parvint pas totalement et fut brûlé sur le ventre.

-ARRRRRRG ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bains pour tenter de soulager sa douleur là-bas.

Neko, la tasse au bord des lèvres, jeta un regard halluciné à Artik, puis à Arcanin qui grogna en croisant son regard, puis de nouveau à Artik qui haussa les épaules. Ce fut d'une voix grave et enrouée de son sommeil qu'il dit.

-Règle numéro 18. On ne me parle pas avant mon café du matin. J'avais prévenu.

Neko replongea le nez dans sa tasse sans rien dire. Artik avait réellement un sale caractère… Elle aimait bien. Ln(3) surgit du couloir, lançant un regard interrogateur aux deux autres qui haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

Ln(3) s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Psyko qui avait disparu dans la salle de bains en hurlant de douleur et se servit un café dans lequel elle ajouta deux sucres sous la moue dégoûtée d'Artik qui n'aimait pas ça. C'était un matin plutôt normal au sein de la Ligue Souterraine.

* * *

Et voici la fin de mon troisième Hors-Sujet, qui vous donne une petite idée de l'ambiance régnant entre les deux dresseurs souterrains. Chronologiquement, on peut dire que ça se situe dans le passé comparé à la Ligue. Très exactement, ça se situe quelques mois après que Sacha se soit enfui du château d'Aura.


	4. Si la Ligue avait un psy

**Titre : Si la Ligue avait un psy, il irait voir un psy.**

**Période : Toute la saga.**

* * *

**Si la Ligue avait un psy, il irait voir un psy.**

Elle croisa les jambes et alluma une cigarette, coulant sur le psychiatre qui lui faisait face un regard amusé.

—Vous pouvez répéter la question, s'il vous plaît ?

—Auriez-vous sauté, si Psyko n'était pas arrivé sur ce toit ?

—Non.

Le psychiatre nota la réponse sur sa feuille et son stylo dérapa quand il entendit la suite.

—Mais toute autre personne que Psyko serait sûrement passée par-dessus bord. Je me suis toujours demandée le bruit que ça ferait si quelqu'un s'écrasait du haut de ce gratte-ciel.

* * *

—Alors, professeur, pas trop dur, moralement, la Ligue Souterraine ?

—Si.

Le psychiatre leva les yeux sur Prof pour le regarder sortir du fauteuil et faire les cents pas, les yeux hantés.

—Je comprends, affirma le psy. Le sang, la mort omniprésente, l'opposition à un ordre établi, les blessures purulentes et parfois béantes…

—Non, ça je m'en fous. Mais merde, Psyko a taché mon tapis préféré. Je n'arrive pas à le récupérer.

Le psychiatre jeta son crayon à papier cassé en deux dans la corbeille et commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là quand le professeur Chen se tourna vers lui :

—Entre confrères, vous pouvez bien me le confesser… Comment on fait partir une mare de sang d'un tapis en laine de Wattouat beige ?

* * *

Le psychiatre ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard sur la salle d'attente.

—Personne suivante, s'il vous plaît. Neko, la dresseuse furtive.

Le silence lui répondit et les autres patients échangèrent des regards, comme s'ils cherchaient de qui il s'agissait.

Le médecin sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

—Je suis déjà dans votre bureau.

Se retournant, il vit une jeune femme habillée de vêtements sombres, le dévisager de très près. Elle se détourna et se vautra dans le fauteuil du psy, le forçant à rester debout, ayant envahi le divan des patients de sacs énormes.

—Par où êtes-vous entrée ?

—Par la fenêtre, bien sûr. Faites gaffe, il est glissant votre immeuble.

—C'est une tour de verre et mon cabinet est au trente-cinquième étage.

—J'ai connu plus fun, comme escalade.

Le psy referma la porte du cabinet. Il sentait que ça allait être folklorique.

* * *

Il la regarda, elle ne cilla pas, jouant avec un ongle qu'elle faisait claquer à un rythme régulier, sans lâcher le psychiatre des yeux, qui déglutit.

Deux minutes après, elle commença à battre un pied à un rythme très lent qui le fit un peu stresser.

Il ouvrit la bouche.

—Non, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le psychiatre baissa les yeux sur sa feuille pour observer le nom et la description faite de sa patiente. « Aura, dresseuse dominatrice. ». Mais où était-il tombé ?

* * *

—… Et là, il me dit que oui, c'est fini, mais qu'il sait pas trop ce qu'il éprouve pour moi, vous voyez le genre ? Moi je lui réponds qu'on fait équipe depuis toujours et qu'il peut pas me dire ça de cette façon, vous voyez. En plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me sortir un truc pareil !

Le psychiatre hocha la tête, face à Étincelle, la dresseuse souterraine la plus normale qu'il ait croisée jusqu'à présent.

—J'imagine bien. Il y a des contextes pour une rupture. Je suppose que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, une période de crise intérieure, de remise en question. Vous n'aviez pas besoin que votre compagnon doute de vous.

—Hein ? Ah non, pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il m'a sorti ça alors qu'on tentait d'esquiver les grenades de Drake, lors d'un défi. J'entendais pas bien ce qu'il me disait avec les explosions. C'était un peu frustrant, vous voyez ?

Le psychiatre plaqua la main sur son visage. Y avait-il quelqu'un de normal, dans cette association de timbrés ?

* * *

Il examina sa nouvelle patiente, qui ne portait pas de blouse. Elle n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il attendait.

—Je devais voir Psyko, le dresseur fou, ce matin.

—Oui, je sais, je suis sa femme. Je m'appelle Ondine.

—Très bien. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à sa place ?

—On doit déjeuner avec mes sœurs et c'est la sixième fois qu'il se défile. Je l'ai ligoté et je lui ai planté un couteau dans la cuisse pour être sûre qu'il ne sorte pas.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, le psychiatre donna un nouveau rendez-vous à Psyko et incita la jeune femme à revenir le voir. Elle l'arrêta quand il commença à inscrire son nom sur son agenda :

—Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit, comparée aux dresseurs souterrains.

Ah.

* * *

—Donc si je comprends ce que vous me dites, vous êtes phobique de l'engagement.

Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus leva la tête et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

—Non. Je suis en fait quelqu'un d'extrêmement fidèle. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas m'engager.

* * *

—Et si…

—Non.

Le psychiatre se frotta les yeux et soupira. La patience. Qu'il se concentre sur ce que son premier maître de stage lui avait appris. La patience.

La dresseuse rousse avait à peine accéléré le rythme de son pied depuis la séance précédente. Elle roula des yeux et consentit à lancer :

—D'accord, je prends mon pied en torturant et tuant des gens. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi une psychopathe.

Elle fit une pause.

—Boire le sang de mes victimes ferait de moi une psychopathe.

Un nouveau silence. Qui dura. Longtemps.

—Le sang de Psyko doit avoir bon goût.

Elle se leva.

—Merci de la suggestion, docteur.

* * *

—Vous voyez, c'est un raisonnement pourtant simple.

—Allons donc…

—Si je m'engage, je serais fidèle. Vous m'imaginez priver mes dizaines de maîtresses de mon corps de rêve et de ma parfaite maîtrise de l'orgasme féminin ? Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour ça.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux violets sillonnait le bureau, à force de marche en long et en large et le psychiatre avait le tournis.

—Nous disions, dit le médecin en se penchant sur sa feuille, que vous aviez un problème sentimental par rapport à votre sœur aînée.

Le type, Combo, s'arrêta de marcher quelques minutes.

—Ouais, non, je disais juste qu'elle était hyper bandante.

—En termes psychiatriques, on appelle ceci un « sister-complex ». Rien de bien grave, il y a des solutions.

Le psychiatre eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux du type briller d'espoir.

—C'est vrai ? Vous m'aideriez à éliminer Psyko ?

* * *

—Si Psykokwak est assez égoïste pour priver les femmes de son gros rapace, c'est son problème. Ma générosité me pousse à vouloir satisfaire toutes les femmes.

Le psychiatre regarda à quelle distance se trouvait la porte et se demanda en combien de temps il pourrait l'atteindre.

—Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, conclut Artik avec un sourire.

* * *

—Comment j'en suis venue aux poisons ? Je ne me souviens plus bien.

Le psychiatre secoua la tête.

—C'est un mensonge, Ln(3). Vous êtes ici sous le sceau du secret, vous pouvez tout dire, rien ne sortira de ce bureau.

Elle se tut avant de sourire, les yeux un peu fous, perdue dans ses pensées.

—C'est rigolo de voir les gens convulser, confessa-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

* * *

—Ma femme ? Violente ?

Psyko éclata de rire.

—Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si elle me plante des couteaux dans la cuisse, c'est parce que je suis allé trop loin.

Le psychiatre hésita à faire remarquer au jeune homme assis devant lui que ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement normal mais il se tut, préférant demander :

—Pourquoi avoir voulu occulter les meurtres que vous avez commis ?

—Ce n'est pas très glorieux. J'ai honte de moi.

Enfin un comportement normal. Jirachi soit loué.

—Non mais c'est vrai, dix minutes pour casser les cervicales de quelqu'un, c'est honteux ! Deux minutes trente, il faut à Ln(3) ! Comment voulez-vous que je lui confesse qu'il me faut plus de temps ?

* * *

—Drake, s'il vous…

BOOM !

Le psychiatre regardait ce qu'il restait de son cabinet, de ses recherches et de toute une vie, le mur donnant sur le vide était éventré, son bureau était dévasté, il ne restait presque rien du divan où un grand type aux cheveux auburn s'installa.

—Quelle idée de me faire sursauter, docteur ! J'aurais pu faire exploser quelque chose !

* * *

—Que contiennent ces sacs, que vous amenez à toutes les séances ?

—Des billets. Je suis bien obligée, sinon, Cash tente de me les voler. Il a toujours pas compris que Hoenn et Sinnoh étaient MES secteurs. Je lui laisse Kanto et Johto et c'est déjà bien gentil de ma part.

Le psychiatre prit garde à ne pas relever l'évocation sous-jacente de braquages de banques répétés pour lancer :

—Ces sacs sont à l'effigie de la banque de Lavanville.

—Lavanville ? Vous êtes sûr ? Mais c'est à Kanto, ça. Merde, mais c'est pour ça qu'il me court après ?

Une fenêtre se brisa et un homme cagoulé pénétra pour saisir Neko par les cheveux et la jeter par la fenêtre, avant de récupérer les sacs.

—AHAH ! BIEN FAIT ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire confiance à une voleuse ?

Puis se tournant vers le psychiatre, le nouveau venu ajouta :

—Oh, continuez, je vous prie.

—Vous avez lancé ma patiente par la fenêtre.

—Ah, pardon.

* * *

—Votre formateur a une passion prononcée pour les explosions en tout genre, énonça le psychiatre dans les ruines de son cabinet, vous êtes amie avec Psyko qui souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, vous êtes friande des sex-stories d'Artik et Aura vous intrigue parce qu'elle peut torturer quelqu'un en buvant un café dès le matin… Je me trompe ?

—Non, dit Levrette, pensive.

—Voulez-vous parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

—Oui. Je crois que je complexe sur la forme de mes pieds.

* * *

Attila, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, s'engouffra dans son cabinet quand ce fut son tour et se précipita pour se mettre sous le bureau, faisant signe au psychiatre de se taire.

Intrigué celui-ci lança une œillade confuse au dresseur souterrain qui grogna en entendant un bruit de course dans le couloir. La porte s'arracha de ses gonds et retomba lourdement en plein milieu du bureau, laissant apparaître une petite femme dont le psychiatre n'avait pas entendu parler.

—Bonjour. Je suis la douce femme d'Attila. Il est en retard pour le dîner. Est-il ici ?

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, la femme attrapa le bureau et le fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, découvrant son mari caché dessous.

—Mon amour, dit-elle en lui balançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac, j'étais inquiète.

* * *

—Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? s'étonna le psychiatre en voyant les bras en écharpe de deux de ses patients dans la salle d'attente.

Artik et Psyko échangèrent une grimace.

—Un mot malencontreux. Dire à Ln(3) et Neko que le seul moment où on ne risquait rien c'était au lit était une très mauvaise idée.

—Neko s'est marrée en m'entendant hurler de douleur. Elle a dit que c'était drôle quand j'avais mal et qu'on devrait recommencer plus souvent.

—Te plains pas. Ln m'a bâillonné parce que ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur l'élaboration de son nouveau poison.

—Impuissant, va.

—Tapette.

* * *

—Pourquoi les explosifs, Drake ?

—Vous connaissez beaucoup d'autres choses qui permettent de faire des explosions vous ? J'aurais plus de mal, avec des tongs. Et Draky – mon Dracolosse – ne connaît pas l'attaque Tong.

* * *

—Cette aversion pour les Poichigeons, d'où vient-elle ?

—Vous avez regardé un Poichigeon, récemment ? Sérieusement, c'est laid, ça a l'air stupide, ça ne dégage aucun sex-appeal… Bah, un peu comme vous, en fait, docteur. Sans vouloir vous vexer, ajouta Neko en pensant qu'elle s'en foutait totalement.

* * *

Un coup de pied dans le derrière de l'homme qui avait balancé Neko par la fenêtre lui fit subir le même sort et la jeune femme leva l'illusion de son Zoroark d'un claquement de langue impérieux, alors qu'un cri de surprise résonnait.

—On a apprend pas à une voleuse comment voler. T'arrives dix ans trop tôt pour me dépouiller, Cash !

Puis elle se rassit dans le fauteuil du psy, tendant la main vers le verre de vodka qu'elle s'était servi, ramenant sa propre bouteille.

—Quelle journée banale, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

—Psyko, il est dit que…

—Que j'ai une grosse bite ? Ouais, je sais, c'est normal.

Le psychiatre secoua la tête. Il voulait plutôt évoquer ce séjour de tortures passé dans les cachots d'Aura. Psyko fronça les sourcils.

—Vous doutez ? Des rumeurs disent le contraire ? Je ne tolèrerais pas ! On ne plaisante pas avec ma bite !

Se levant, Psyko descendit ses vêtements sans que le psy ne pût esquisser de mouvements pour l'en empêcher, exhibant ainsi son anatomie. Le psychiatre s'éclaircit la gorge.

—Il ne s'agissait pas de ça.

—Oh, fit Psyko en se rasseyant sans se rhabiller, se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé. Désolé.

* * *

—Après, je ne dis pas qu'il est totalement impossible de faire exploser une tong, évidemment. Si on arrive à désassembler les atomes, qu'on les divise, vous voyez, je pense que ça peut libérer autant d'énergie qu'un Ultralaser à pleine puissance.

Il fit une pause, pendant laquelle le médecin put l'observer. Il semblait clairement en train de réfléchir sur la question. Au secours.

* * *

Le jeune homme examina longuement la pièce, en fit plusieurs fois le tour, battit les bras pour chasser quelque chose d'invisible, avant de soupirer de soulagement et de s'installer dans le divan, sursautant de nouveau.

—Stup… Avez-vous envie de me parler de quelque chose, aujourd'hui ?

—Oui, lança-t-il avec des petits regards inquiets. Je crois que Neko est une folle furieuse psychopathe.

—Vous l'êtes tous, murmura le psy dans un sourire déprimé.

* * *

—Je peux aussi les tremper dans une solution explosive et les frotter comme des pierres. Mais au vu de la proximité, on risquerait d'encaisser des dégâts. À moins de trouver un système pour les entrechoquer à distance, mais il reste un problème fondamental, pour ça. Il est toujours nécessaire d'user d'explosifs pour faire des explosions, vous voyez ?

—Euh…

—On devrait me décerner le Prix Molotov de la découverte de l'année.

* * *

—Mon style vestimentaire ? Non, il ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Le gothique, c'est beau, c'est esthétique, c'est une recherche de l'excellence et de la meilleure maîtrise des tissus et des couleurs.

—Vous êtes toujours habillé en noir.

—Oui, c'est ce que je dis. Le noir, c'est la meilleure de toutes les couleurs. Elle est pratique pour les planques, amincit…

* * *

Stup frissonna de la tête aux pieds et regarda une nouvelle fois en tout sens avant de soupirer de soulagement.

—J'aime beaucoup Neko, c'est pas ça le problème. Mais elle est tarée. Une fois, elle m'a oublié en plein milieu d'une chasse à l'homme…

—Qu'est-ce qu'une chasse à l'homme ?

Stup frissonna.

—C'est un jeu inventé par Galerne. C'est le jeu du Médhyèna, si vous préférez. On se course et on s'attrape.

Le psychiatre hocha la tête d'un air incrédule.

—Enfin. Bien sûr, celui qui est coursé n'a ni armes, ni Pokémons et s'il est rattrapé il se fait péter la gueule. Et Neko, elle, a rajouté des variantes. Elle me bande les yeux et me noue les mains, avant de me soumettre à une illusion de Zoroark qui me fait perdre mes repères.

Le psychiatre nota avidement des informations sur sa feuille, surlignant « Neko » et le reliant à la case « psychopathe avéré ». Le jeune Stup, très attachant, scruta de nouveau la pièce, tendu.

* * *

—Ça rajeunit, compléta le psy.

Artik écarquilla les yeux.

—Pardon ? Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis vieux ?

—Vous avez tout de même bientôt…

—Vingt-trois ans. J'ai vingt-trois ans.

Le psychiatre déglutit en sentant une lame glissée sur son cou.

—C'est compris, le vieux ? J'ai perpétuellement vingt-trois ans.

* * *

—C'est marrant, comme jeu, en fait. Je crois même que j'aime bien quand les Pokémons de Neko me réduisent en bouillie.

Stup regarda en tout sens une nouvelle fois.

—Vous lui dites pas, hein ? Elle serait assez tarée pour penser que ça veut dire que je veux faire ça dès que j'ai du temps libre.

Une pause.

—Mais… Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit.

* * *

—Je déteste les rapports sadomasochistes. Ils ont un petit quelque chose de… Dégradant.

Un silence et toujours ce regard qui le fixait sans ciller. Le psychiatre retint difficilement une déglutition effrayée. Aura chassa de la main une question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

—Non, Psyko, c'est pas pareil. Je n'y peux rien, moi, si toute son âme hurle qu'il est un soumis sans dominatrice. Je suis trop gentille, voilà tout.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

* * *

—Docteur, vous savez ce que fait une petite fille de sept ans quand elle suce une grosse bite ?

Le psychiatre dévisagea Psyko d'un air incrédule. Il avait connu toutes sortes de bonjour, mais ça, c'était la première fois. Secouant la tête, le docteur eut l'horreur de voir Psyko sourire.

—Ben moi oui.

—Non, intervint Artik en retenant un sourire, celle-là, elle est gore, de blague.

—Qui a dit que c'était une blague ?

Artik perdit son sourire, attrapa Psyko par le col de sa blouse, le traîna à travers le bureau du psychiatre, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre.

—Non, Artik, c'était une blague, c'était une blague, j'ai pas touché à CéliaAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

—Pika-Pi, chupika, chuchu !

—Il dit que c'est son dresseur qui a insisté qu'il vienne à la séance.

—Pikachu-Pi, pipipikaka, chuuuuu !

—Parce qu'Ondine menaçait de le castrer s'il allait chez le psy au lieu de faire les boutiques avec elle.

—Pika-Pi, pipichu, chupi.

—Et que son dresseur avait insisté pour que Pikachu vienne parler avec vous de son problème d'alcool.

Le psychiatre dévisagea, incrédule, le Miaouss qui parle ainsi que le Pikachu qui venait de s'installer sur son divan en lieu et place de Psyko, qui trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour se défiler.

* * *

Le psychiatre se concentra avant d'ouvrir la porte, afin de pouvoir rester d'autant plus calme qu'il commençait les séances en duo.

Il actionna la clenche, tira sur le battant, observa Neko et Ln(3) qui passaient en courant dans le couloir, hurlant et se bouchant les oreilles, poursuivies par Artik et Psyko qui chantaient faux un générique de dessin animé.

Il referma le battant. Il allait peut-être réfléchir encore un peu.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce Hors-Série ! Encore toutes mes excuses d'avoir pris autant de retard sur la Ligue Souterraine et l'intrigue principale ! Je vous promets de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.


	5. Y Croire

**Contexte : **Entre le chapitre 22 et le chapitre 23, c'est la nuit suivant la trahison de Ln(3).

* * *

**HS – Y croire.**

—Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Neko en regardant la table.

Plusieurs membres de la Ligue Souterraine s'étaient réunis, s'étaient rejoints dans les cuisines, n'arrivant ni à dormir ni à prendre un réel contact avec la trahison de Ln(3).

Artik secoua la tête. Lui non plus. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois que la fille au Phyllali lui avait adressé la parole.

* * *

_Artik discutait encore avec Benzine quand il passa devant le groupe de Psyko, avec le nouveau – la nouvelle ? Il ne savait pas bien. Le nain de jardin lui balança un regard assassin, Hydro un majeur insultant et le nouveau se contenta de le regarder de haut en bas._

—_C'est qui, lui ? Il a une putain de classe…_

_S'arrêtant, Artik lui offrit un demi-sourire._

—_Et toi, tu as du goût. T'es quoi, au juste ? Femme ou homme ?_

_Ln(3) parut réfléchir quelques secondes, ignorant foncièrement les remarques de Psyko lui disant de laisser Artik dans sa merde._

—_Tout dépend de quoi tu parles. Si tu veux te gratter les couilles et te vautrer dans un canapé en buvant une bouteille de vodka, je suis ton homme. Le reste du temps, je suis une femme._

_Le dresseur aux cheveux bleus sourit à demi et se détourna, se chamaillant avec Neko qui lui demandait pourquoi il traînait. Dommage que ce gars-là soit la nouvelle élève de Psyko. Vraiment dommage._

* * *

Artik leva sa bouteille de vodka et en avala une gorgée en clamant « À ta mémoire, homme à vagin ! » et Aura secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Psyko murmurait qu'il se souvenait de ça. Lui aussi ça le dépassait.

La dominatrice avala une gorgée d'armagnac avant de fermer les yeux, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool.

—Je pense qu'on a tous un souvenir de Ln(3) qui nous a marqué.

* * *

_Aura avait délaissé sa blouse souterraine, pour sortir dans le parc public de la ville, un livre à la main, comme elle le faisait depuis un moment. Les quelques mois durant lesquels la Ligue Souterraine n'aurait pas lieu allaient lui faire du bien, elle manquait de repos et ça se ressentait sur son humeur._

_Assise sur un banc, le regard perdu sur les enfants qui jouaient, elle se laissa happer dans ses pensées. Sa main trembla et quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle. Observant Ln(3), l'élève de Psyko, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

_Ln(3) ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la main d'Aura sur son ventre et de porter une de ses siennes sur son propre ventre, jetant un regard hanté à Aura qui haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un sourire. Elle n'était pas seule._

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'assemblée alors qu'Artik ricanait doucement.

—C'est ça ton meilleur souvenir de Ln(3) ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là, pute endimanchée ?

—Comme toi, laideron impuissant, je suis venue noyer mon incompréhension. Je doute sérieusement que tu aies la capacité de comprendre à quel point ce souvenir est important pour moi. Plus sérieusement, même si celui-là m'a marqué, mon préféré c'est…

* * *

—_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

_Aura soupira de dépit en voyant une partie de sa livraison de drogue être interceptée par les policiers avant de se tourner vers Ln(3) qui était venue réparer une de ses grilles qui refusait de se relever. L'opération avait été bouclée en quelques minutes et l'ingénieure était venue chercher son paiement, sur la grille tarifaire qu'elles avaient établie._

—_Je vais sûrement ramasser les pots cassés. Une partie de mon trafic vient de s'effondrer là. Je m'y attendais, tout de même, mais il va bien falloir que quelqu'un corrige les erreurs des imbéciles qui sont à mon service._

_Ln(3) soupira et grimaça._

—_C'est relou, tout ça. Tu veux pas plutôt fumer un bon joint en comatant devant un film d'horreur ?_

* * *

—Elle a réussi à me convaincre. Je n'aurais jamais cru délaisser mon business pour ça un jour. On n'a même pas regardé un film d'horreur, on a regardé un film à l'eau de rose. Elle disait que c'était apparenté aux films d'horreurs. Ensuite on a passé le reste de la soirée à se raconter nos vies, passablement défoncées, en pyjama en pilou, avec des bonbons. Autant vous dire que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi pitoyable de toute mon existence.

Le silence durant lequel Aura se tut, laissant aux autres le temps de s'étonner et d'imaginer Aura complètement défoncée.

Sacha soupira bruyamment. Ces deux souvenirs n'avaient aucune importance, face à ce que lui-même avait vécu avec son élève.

* * *

_La cave était bruyante et pleine à craquer. Difficilement, Psyko se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'étage, qui était réservé aux dresseurs souterrains. Arrivé en haut, il constata avec un certain dédain que ce connard d'Artik était là, avec Neko. Souriant à la dresseuse furtive, Sacha traversa la salle pour aller s'installer près de son élève, qu'il reconnaissait même de dos. Elle regardait la foule, en bas, notamment Aura qui dansait d'une façon toujours plus indécente. Il passa une main sur le dos de Ln, qui lui sourit._

—_Alors, ça y est ? lança-t-il quand son verre de rhum fut arrivé, tu as ton tatouage ?_

—_Oui, sourit Ln(3)._

_Psyko laissa passer quelques secondes. Puis, cédant à sa curiosité, il demanda :_

—_Il est où ?_

_Ln(3) tourna la tête vers Neko, observant la patte de chat dans le décolleté de la dresseuse furtive. Sacha baissa ses yeux sur celui de son élève._

—_Mais… Il n'y a rien…_

—_Normal, il n'est pas là._

—_Ben… Où, alors ?_

_Ln(3) attrapa son verre avec un sourire taquin et une œillade coquine._

—_Viens le chercher._

* * *

—Et après ? demanda Levrette.

—Je suis allé le chercher.

Artik haussa un sourcil.

—Il est où, son tatouage, d'ailleurs ?

—Sur l'aine gauche, soupira Levrette avec un sourire rêveur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec un regard halluciné. Comment savait-elle ça ?

* * *

—_Putain, j'suis déchirééééée, hoqueta Ln(3) en se laissant aller dans l'herbe, faisant l'ange comme si elle allait laisser son empreinte dans l'étendue verte._

_Levrette tituba jusqu'à se laisser tomber près d'elle. Tartoufot, bourrée, ce n'était pas la même chose que sobre. Il y avait presque des trucs à faire, ici, en étant ivre morte._

_Le lendemain, les défis sortiraient et elle était impatiente de retrouver Drake, qui l'avait laissée toute seule ce mois-ci, disant qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul._

—_Paraît qu'Psyko est dans l'coin, balbutia Levrette._

—_Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre ?_

—_T'savais qu'sa Flamme, elle sort avec mon frère ?_

_Ln(3) explosa d'un rire de femme ivre._

—_Le pauv… Non, en fait, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'le plaindre là. J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air._

—_Je suis là, s'tu veux._

* * *

Drake cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Psyko sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Artik baissa les yeux sur son verre avec un sourire. Prof toussota. Aura se désespéra de voir que sa Ligue Souterraine était devenue une boîte d'échangistes. Neko éclata de rire.

—Tu as couché avec Ln ?

—On était bourrées, précisa Levrette. Mais putain… Ln, au lit, c'est…

—Une tuerie…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Prof.

—QUOI ?

Il baissa les yeux sur son verre avec un petit sourire.

—Mais non, vous vous emballez, j'ai pas couché avec elle, je me tape pas tous les membres de la Ligue Souterraine, moi. On a parlé de sexe, un jour. C'est elle qui a dit que Psyko disait ça d'elle.

—Toi ? Tu as parlé de sexe ?

Prof toussota.

—Elle était capable de pervertir n'importe qui, je pense.

* * *

_Un silence plus qu'appréciable régnait sur le laboratoire de Prof, qui avait prêté une partie de ses équipements à Ln(3) pour qu'elle refasse son stock d'antidotes et de potions. C'était l'un des avantages d'être dans la Ligue Souterraine : elle grouillait de spécialistes en tout genre. Son stylo dérapa sur sa feuille quand Ln(3) lui demanda :_

—_Si tu devais te taper un mec de la Ligue, ce serait qui ?_

_S'empourprant violemment, Prof gargouilla quelque chose à propos de son intimité qui devait rester privée. Ln(3) éclata de rire._

—_Ce serait Aqua ? Je la trouve bizarre votre inimitié… En fait, vous êtes remplis de désir l'un pour l'autre et vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, c'est ça ?_

—_NON ! rugit Prof. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? Il y en a des beaux mecs dans la Ligue, mais certainement pas Aqua !_

_Ln(3) partit à rire._

—_Ah lala, encore un bi qui ne s'assume pas…_

_Un silence où il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était PAS bisexuel._

—_Alors, qui ? insista-t-elle avec un sourire._

—_Ça te regarde ?_

—_Je veux juste savoir si on a les mêmes goûts… Personnellement moi, ce serait Psyko, tu t'en doutes, Artik est bel homme, aussi. Mais il me fait pas bander. Il paraît qu'il était complètement différent quand il était jeune. Il aurait été un peu coincé. Le dévoyer aurait été un pur plaisir pour moi, rêva Ln(3) en levant les yeux sur la fenêtre cassée. Mais maintenant, il est plus vulgaire que moi, ça a tendance à me refroidir, tu vois… mais Lime, il a un petit quelque chose qui donne envie de le… Grrrr…_

_Ne pouvant se retenir, Prof leva les yeux au ciel._

—_Lime ? Sexy ? Nerd a la classe, quand il est à fond dans son truc. Il dégage une assurance plutôt pas mal. Mais Lime… Non, définitivement, non. Plutôt rester tout seul avec ma main droite. Autant je te suis sur Psyko et Artik mais Lime…_

—_« Sur » ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Artik se laissera dominer ? Psyko, je dis pas, il a une tête de soumis, mais Artik…_

—_C'est une façon de parler, répliqua Prof en levant les yeux. Mais c'est vrai que je vois très mal Artik accepter d'être dominé. Ceci dit, moi, je ne refuse pas les nouvelles expériences… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bon sang ? Tais-toi et laisse-moi travailler ! Tu es le diable, Ln, tu sais ?_

—_Oui, se réjouit la biochimiste avec un sourire._

* * *

Psyko regarda Prof d'un air malheureux tandis qu'Artik hésitait entre s'indigner qu'ils aient parlé de lui, ou s'amuser du charme qu'il avait.

—Hey ! Comment ça, j'ai une tête de soumis ? s'indigna Sacha.

—Faut t'y faire, Psykokwak, je n'arrête pas de le dire, commenta Aura.

—C'est dingue, ça. Ln et moi, on n'a jamais parlé de sexe, intervint Drake en jouant toujours avec la Pokéball de Draky.

* * *

_Jouant avec des poils de sa barbe, qu'il faudrait qu'il envisage de raser un jour, Drake comatait devant sa pinte, au bar de la Cave qui était en train de fermer._

—_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Drake ? Tu sembles pensif._

—_Je suis en train de me demander combien il faudrait de mètres de corde pour fixer une chèvre sur le toit d'une voiture._

_Ln(3) haussa un sourcil, alors que Drake s'attendait à la voir partir comme tous les autres partaient quand il commençait à divaguer de cette façon. Elle tira le tabouret à côté pour lui demander._

—_Mais pourquoi faire ?_

—_J'en sais rien, pourquoi pas ?_

—_Non, mais… Ta corde… Tu prends un Pokémon Plante, tu fixes ta chèvre avec un Fouet Liane. Pas besoin de t'emmerder à choisir une corde solide, les lianes des Pokémons Plante sont hyper résistantes, l'autre jour, Méganium a réussi à rattraper un coffre que le Gueriaigle de Neko a lâché et crois-moi ça pèse lourd un truc comme ça._

—_Mais la vitesse de la supercar ne risque pas de déstabiliser le Pokémon Plante ? Tu sais, par rapport au mouvement imprimé à un corps solide…_

—_Tout dépend de la vitesse et de l'accélération. Attends._

_Sortant un marqueur de la poche de sa blouse, Ln(3) commença à effectuer des calculs complexes sur le bar, avant de lever la tête, quelques minutes après._

—_Non, même à puissance maximale, calcul à l'appui, ça devrait marcher._

—_On essaye ?_

—_Mon esprit de scientifique est obligé de te suivre._

_Ils se levèrent sous les yeux hallucinés du barman qui avait écoute leur conversation. Allaient-ils vraiment essayer ?_

* * *

Psyko secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

—C'est pour ça qu'elle cherchait une chèvre ? Sérieusement ?

—Ben quoi ?

Drake haussa les épaules.

—C'était fun. Et elle avait raison, en plus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neko.

—Et toi, ton souvenir le plus marquant ?

Neko leva les yeux vers Artik, qui venait de lui poser cette question. Elle secoua la tête.

—Je n'en ai pas. Enfin…

Mais elle était déjà happée dans cette conversation qu'elles avaient eue, à l'ombre d'un épisode d'une série qu'elles suivaient assidûment toutes les deux.

* * *

_Ln tourna la tête vers la terrasse où Artik et Psyko étaient en train de se battre comme des gamins, avant de reporter son regard sur l'écran. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, elle lança :_

—_On en sera où dans quelques années ?_

—_Quoi ?_

—_Je veux dire… Tous les quatre, on en sera où ? Est-ce qu'on sera toujours aussi proches ?_

_Neko cessa de regarder l'écran pour observer les deux garçons et le profil de Ln(3)._

—_J'en sais rien._

—_J'arrive plus à imaginer mon monde sans vous. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis le père de Sacha…_

—_Hum, répondit Neko sans savoir vraiment quoi dire._

—_Je crois bien que même Prof compte énormément pour moi. Que se passera-t-il si un jour, on se divise ? Je crois que j'arriverais pas à le supporter._

—_Surtout la perte de Psyko… Tu l'aimes, non ? T'es tombée amoureuse ?_

_Ln(3) se tendit et baissa les yeux._

—_Sans doute autant que tu aimes Artik. Fais-moi une promesse, Neko._

—_Laquelle ?_

—_Si un jour, je viens à vous tourner le dos, rappelle-moi cette conversation. Et si je persiste, tue-moi._

_Scrutant le visage de son amie, cherchant une ombre de plaisanterie, Neko hocha la tête, constatant qu'elle était sérieuse, ne pensant même pas à s'indigner à l'idée que son amie puisse envisager qu'elle soit amoureuse d'Artik._

* * *

—Enfin, si, j'en ai peut-être un, pouffa Neko d'un air un peu contrit.

Artik et Psyko échangèrent un regard inquiet. Neko secoua la main.

—Vous inquiétez pas, des fois, ça nous arrivait de pas parler de vous…

* * *

—_On joue à un jeu ?_

_Ln(3) tourna la tête vers Neko, sortant de sa concentration et arrêtant de marmonner dans sa barbe des calculs qui l'étaient, barbants._

—_Lequel ?_

—_Un jeu que j'ai inventé. Intitulé « Artik ou Psyko »._

—_Comment ça se joue ?_

_Neko escalada le muret derrière Ln(3) et se maintint en équilibre dessus, croisant les bras dans son dos et jetant un regard sur le vide de l'immeuble de la Gédublé SARL. Elle s'étaient retrouvées sur le lieu de travail de Ln(3), sur son toit, comme elle aimait l'appeler._

—_Ben, on pose une question et on répond par Artik ou par Psyko._

—_Donne-moi un exemple, je pige pas bien._

—_Avec qui irais-tu prendre une cuite ? demanda Neko alors que Ln(3) hochait la tête en comprenant le jeu._

—_Artik. Et toi, avec qui prendrais-tu un bain de minuit ?_

—_Psyko. Quoi, je veux savoir si la légende sur sa grosse bite est vraie, moi. Avec qui ferais-tu un plan à trois, Artik ou Psyko ?_

_Ln(3) grimaça._

—_C'est pas interdit par la règle numéro treize, ça ?_

—_Chez moi, c'est la 136. Mais on s'en fout, il est pas là._

—_Artik ET Psyko, répondit Ln(3) en faisant un clin d'œil à Neko qui pouffa. Avec qui dominerais-tu le monde ?_

_Neko parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le rebord du toit._

—_Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce serait avec toi, ça._

—_Ah ?_

—_Ben. Oui. Artik, il sera dans mon harem._

—_Et Psyko dans le mien, approuva l'ingénieure en hochant la tête. Ton idée me plaît._

_Un silence s'installa et quelques minutes après, Neko murmura d'une voix faible :_

—_Duquel tu ne voudrais pas tomber amoureuse ? Artik ou Psyko ?_

—_Ça ne va pas, toi, prononça Ln(3) d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait, ce crétin ?_

_Neko se fendit d'un soupir à déchirer le cœur._

—_Rien. C'est peut-être ça le problème. Il ne m'a rien fait. Je sais pas, je me sens d'humeur à parler d'amour… Tu sais que je suis tombée amoureuse une fois ?_

_Ln(3) porta une main choquée à son cœur._

—_Préviens, avant de sortir ce genre de phrases choquantes ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !_

_Neko l'ignora balançant ses jambes dans le vide, alors que Ln(3) repartait dans ses calculs._

—_Comment on guérit d'un chagrin d'amour ?_

—_On ne guérit pas._

—_C'est super encourageant, ce que tu dis, Ln. Merci._

—_Si tu voulais que je te mente, fallait me le dire, compléta l'ingénieur en attrapant sa règle pour souligner un résultat qu'elle annota. Mais la vérité, c'est ça. Après, soit tu es fort et tu dépasses ton chagrin, soit tu t'enterres dans ton trou et tu pleures toute ta vie sur ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir._

_Elle fit une pause._

—_Je ne dis pas que pleurer, c'est pour les faibles. Moi aussi, ça m'arrive de mordre dans mon oreiller et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en repensant à mon histoire avec Benjamin, à mes autres échecs amoureux. Je dis juste qu'il faut savoir faire la part des choses. Si t'as un objectif, tu dois t'accrocher et laisser tes moments de faiblesse pour les nuits où tu n'as pas de banques à braquer, d'informations à récolter, de défis à accomplir, ta vie de femme à te construire. T'es trop jeune et pas assez stupide pour t'accrocher à un sale con. _

—_Mais je suis pas accrochée à Artik ! pesta Neko._

—_Je ne parlais pas de lui, pour une fois…_

_Un sourire plus tard, Ln(3) repartait dans ses calculs en lançant :_

—_Et pour tester la sodomie, Artik ou Psyko ?_

* * *

—Vous allez rire, lança Neko par-dessus sa bouteille, mais ça m'a vachement aidée, ce qu'elle m'a dit.

—Et t'as répondu quoi ? sourit Artik. Psyko ou moi ?

—Prof ! s'exclama Neko en tirant la langue à son amant tandis que le pauvre docteur Pokémon rosissait. Plus sérieusement… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vraiment pas.

Sacha hocha la tête en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de sa vodka. Et lui donc… Secouant ses cheveux en regardant le niveau de sa bouteille, il demanda, dans un sourire :

—C'était quoi que vous admiriez le plus chez elle ?

—J'adorais cette façon qu'elle avait de ne jamais poser de questions sur rien, commenta Drake.

Il ne développa pas, s'enfonçant dans ses pensées. Neko sourit. C'était vrai, ça. Elle n'avait jamais posé la moindre question sur la perruque blonde et les sous-vêtements à paillettes qu'il y avait dans un des appartements d'Artik. Pourtant, Ln(3) y jetait souvent des regards perplexes. Neko se promit de lui raconter cette anecdote avant de se souvenir douloureusement qu'elle avait trahi.

—Et moi, répondit Artik, c'était son Phyllali. Quoi ? Il est magnifique, ce Pokémon.

—Ses goûts en matière de littérature.

Levrette choqua tout le monde avec cette réplique. Elle sourit.

—Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'élève de Drake que j'ai oublié comment on lit, hein.

Aura sourit.

—Sa clairvoyance. Elle comprenait des trucs que personne jusqu'ici n'a su voir.

Elle posa son regard sur Artik qui haussa un sourcil, sous l'air atterré de Prof.

—C'est le problème avec les génies, continua Aura. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait préféré s'entourer d'idiots comme vous plutôt que de me suivre dans mon business. Son cerveau, ses poisons, auraient pu changer bien des choses pour moi.

Psyko eut un immense sourire, ne relevant même pas l'insulte, avant de jeter à Aura une œillade amusée.

—Elle avait quelque chose que tu n'as pas : un sens inné de la justice. Elle…

Il se tut, se rappelant à son tour que Ln(3) avait trahi la Ligue Souterraine. Neko soupira encore une fois.

—Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. La trahison de Ln(3) serait sans doute à tout jamais un de ces mystères qu'ils ne résoudraient pas.

* * *

**Et voilà pour "Y croire", le Hors-Série sur notre traîtresse nationale !**

**Ah et, rendons à César ce qui est à Jules : le "Tu es le diable" que Prof dit à Ln appartient en fait à Cyrielle, qui me dit toujours ça.**


	6. Menthe Givrée

**Contexte : **La formation d'Artik et Hydro.

* * *

**HS – Menthe Givrée**

Les yeux fixés sur les nuages qui défilaient, poussés par un vent humide et glacial, sous lequel elle devait attendre le retour de Galerne qui avait été convoqué pour une réunion de la plus grande importance, Hydro soupira. Elle avait échappé de justesse à une initiation à un jeu intitulé « la chasse à l'homme », dont le nom ne lui inspirait rien de bon, juste pour ça, elle avait le goût de bénir la réunion élémentale qui s'était faite, Jirachi merci, sans elle.

La Ligue Souterraine… Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'ouverture de la voie qu'elle avait vécue, malmenée dans un combat contre un dresseur venu chercher la merde dans son bar. Elle avait dû lutter fort pour le sortir enfin, ravageant ainsi son lieu de travail et se faisant licencier.

Quand l'homme, un dénommé Aqua, était venu la trouver pour s'excuser d'avoir bousillé sa vie, il lui avait également suggéré d'intégrer la Ligue Souterraine, affirmant que plus de spécialistes aquatiques ne seraient pas de trop, il se sentait seul.

Elle s'étira doucement, repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Galerne, un petit sourire doux éclairant son visage. Le moine avait quand même du charme, pour un homme de son âge. Pas qu'il soit si vieux que ça, mais elle le trouvait séduisant. Elle avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les hommes mûrs, comme en témoignait ses régulières aventures avec des hommes mariés. Les psychiatres auraient hurlé à l'Œdipe non résolu, cherchant des théories fumantes pour expliquer ça alors que rien n'était plus simple.

Les jeunes hommes de son âge étaient fades et sans saveur, sans couleur et atteints d'une certaine forme de bêtise qui semblait incurable. Elle aimait les mouvements lents et calculés, l'expérience imprimée dans les gestes de ses amants qui ne tremblaient pas lorsqu'elle se mettait nue, qui ne détournaient pas les yeux face à son ventre tendu et musclé, face à ses seins lourds et à cette nuque qu'elle prenait soin de dégager.

Était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Jamais. Du moins, pas encore. Roulant sur l'herbe pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, sans tenir compte du fait que ça salirait son débardeur blanc, elle fit balancer ses jambes. Elle aimait bien l'odeur mentholée de Galerne. Agitant les cheveux en tout sens, les libérant ainsi de l'étreinte de l'élastique où elle les avait regroupés tant bien que mal. Six mois auparavant, dans un accès de rage, elle avait taillé ses longs cheveux blond vénitien qui lui tombaient alors dans le creux des reins. Ainsi charcutée, elle avait pu constater que les regards des hommes traînaient moins sur elle et elle en avait déduit qu'ils préféraient les blondes. Teignant la masse folle qui lui restait sur la tête en brun, elle avait décidé que plus jamais elle n'aurait sa couleur naturelle.

Un moine devait-il réellement rester chaste ? Elle se redressa et soupira. Elle s'ennuyait, en fait. Elle aurait dû partir avec lui, pour observer sa kesa bordeaux voleter quand il faisait un pas, pour observer le mouvement du tissu, qui laissait deviner un corps d'athlète bien fichu malgré l'âge avancé – trente-cinq, ou trente-six ans – de l'Élémental. Elle aimait les hommes plus vieux. Vraiment.

Attrapant un brin d'herbe qu'elle coinça dans sa bouche, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait être si important pour mobiliser le Conseil souterrain de cette façon. Puis elle se désintéressa bien vite de ce sujet. Son combat d'entrée l'avait opposée à Drake, l'élève de Benzine. Un dingue des explosifs bien baraqué, avec dans les yeux une lueur béate qu'Hydro trouvait niaise. Elle avait perdu. Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'il avait miné le terrain, ce salaud ? Ça n'avait heureusement pas compromis son entrée dans la Ligue et elle avait souri à Aqua, cet Élémental sournois mais ayant son charme aussi.

Réalisant qu'elle trouvait tout le monde à son goût dans cette Ligue, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas envoyée en l'air depuis trop longtemps, elle huma l'air. Il y avait de la menthe sauvage dans les environs et la brise lui ramenait cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Se relevant finalement pour ôter les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient pris dans ses vêtements, elle chantonna une chanson de ce groupe qu'elle aimait tant avant de sourire en apercevant deux silhouettes, celle de Galerne et une autre qui avait le bras en écharpe.

—Hydro, appela la voix de son maître. Viens ici.

Elle s'approcha et tendit une œillade polie au type qu'elle n'avait pas vu combattre pour entrer dans la Ligue Souterraine, puisqu'elle partait avec Galerne quand il arrivait. Elle ne l'avait qu'au détour de six pieds sous terre, sans avoir pu le détailler. Elle sourit d'un air réjoui en constatant qu'il ne lui plaisait pas.

De grands yeux noirs, de longs cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un look déplorablement gothique, tee-shirt et pantacourt noirs, énormes gaudasses bleu foncé à semelles compensées qui remontaient à mi-mollets, elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser les ailettes de son nez dans une grimace un peu sceptique, alors qu'il semblait l'avertir qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire sur son bras en écharpe.

Hydro haussa un sourcil. Un bâtard fini, encore ? Comme quoi, elle avait raison de ne pas aimer les jeunes de son âge. Le type ouvrit la bouche et persifla :

—Parce qu'en plus, il va falloir que je reste trois mois avec cette mocheté ?

—Dis donc, si t'es pas content, détourne le regard, personne t'oblige à regarder, rétorqua Hydro, furieusement vexée.

—J'y peux rien, c'est un peu comme un accident de voiture, c'est laid, c'est triste, mais on peut pas s'empêcher de regarder.

Hydro croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ouvrit la bouche. Aucune répartie furibonde ne lui venait. Elle referma la bouche pour exhaler bruyamment, signe qu'elle lui accordait cette première manche, mais qu'elle ne renoncerait pas à gagner le match pour autant. Galerne leva les yeux au ciel.

—Artik, voici Hydro. Hydro, voici Artik.

—C'est marrant, ça rime avec merdique, commenta-t-elle.

—Ça rime aussi avec féérique et avec « ferme ta gueule la tique », ajouta le connard aux cheveux bleus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

—Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention, les interrompit Galerne en se mettant entre eux pour les séparer alors qu'ils commençaient à s'approcher de façon belliqueuse, d'avoir deux élèves avec moi. Vous allez donc partager votre chambre.

—Tu veux dire, commença Hydro, les six mètres carré à peine suffisant pour une jeune femme aimant son confort ?

—Oui, confirma Galerne d'une voix tranquille. Apprendre à cohabiter n'aura pas de conséquences néfastes. Au pire, vous finirez par vous entretuer. Et ça m'arrangerait.

* * *

Hydro se laissa tomber sur le lit, vermoulue par la deuxième chasse à l'homme de sa vie, les muscles en feu, la mâchoire en miettes et un œil au beurre noir. Elle s'en tirait bien. Artik avait eu plus mal qu'elle et elle avait gagné ainsi le droit de dormir dans le lit, alors que c'était ce connard de gothique qui l'occupait depuis trois semaines.

Son attirance pour Galerne s'était un peu amoindrie, depuis qu'elle avait constaté à quel point il pouvait être sadique. Un peu. Peut-être se prenait-elle à espérer qu'elle saurait adoucir son cœur de glace, et le faire quitter son monastère… Elle était peut-être amoureuse… Enfin, c'était ça, ou un syndrome de Stockholm. À choisir…

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour écrabouiller l'estomac d'Artik qui s'était laissé tomber à terre, pour tenter de son fondre dans le carrelage froid, elle lança :

—Va me chercher à bouffer, c'est ton tour.

—Je suis pas ton boy, bouge ton cul.

—D'accord mais il va falloir que je piétine tes couilles, pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine.

Un silence pendant lequel elle compte jusqu'à trois.

—T'es vraiment une salope mal baisée.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, grimaçant, le corps bleui par les coups portés par Hydro – qui cognait dur la garce – et il sortit, abandonnant sa coéquipière et rivale à ses pensées.

Profitant de l'absence de l'imbécile misogyne pour se déshabiller, retirant enfin cet horripilant soutien-gorge, Hydro enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avant de se redresser vivement, écarquillant les yeux. Des millions de questions vinrent s'entrechoquer dans son esprit, elle était incapable de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait, de ce cœur trop faible qui s'emballait, à ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire, tout ce que ça impliquait et elle s'agaça, frappant l'oreiller coupable.

C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Ce serait un peu comme ce signe qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie et qu'elle avait espéré ne surtout pas retrouver ici, maintenant. Elle avait toujours dit que la menthe lui indiquerait la voie à suivre, quel était son chemin. Elle en avait senti l'odeur quelques minutes avant son combat avec Aqua, servant un diabolo menthe à un client, elle en avait senti juste avant de capturer son premier Pokémon aquatique, elle en avait senti dans tous les moments qui avaient jalonné son existence.

Cela impliquait forcément un immense changement pour elle. C'était toujours ainsi que fonctionnait l'odeur mentholée.

Quand le connard revint avec un sandwich, qu'elle examina avec attention, ayant elle-même truffé ceux qu'elle devait lui faire de nourriture avariée, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, constatant avec dédain qu'il était trop grand. Elle huma l'air et il la repoussa loin de lui, réaction épidermique.

Ne râlant même pas, elle se réinstalla sur le lit, grignotant le sandwich du bout des lèvres, perdue dans des pensées qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir. Elle ne répliqua pas quand il insinua qu'elle était un boudin, ni quand il lui dit qu'il aurait dû avoir le lit, si elle manquait autant de vigueur. Vexé d'être ignoré, il finit par se coucher en grommelant et elle soupira plus profondément.

Hydro s'endormit bien après que la respiration d'Artik devint régulière et profonde. Une idée fixe tourna dans son esprit, tout le temps qu'elle scruta le plafond, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort, impatiente de voir quel drôle de tournant allait prendre sa vie.

Artik sentait la menthe givrée.

* * *

**Alooors... Que dire sur ce Hors-Série ? Bah, c'est Neko qui me l'avait commandé. Voilà.**


	7. Les Bons Moments Où Penser À Psyko

**Contexte :** Avant la Ligue Souterraine et l'intrigue principale.

**Personnage principal du Hors-Sujet : **Artik.

* * *

**HS – Les Bons Moments Où Penser À Psyko.**

Artik l'avait toujours affirmé, il y avait un bon moment pour chaque chose et penser à Psyko ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Penser à Psyko pour faire une mauvaise blague, qu'il en soit la victime ou le complice, c'était un exemple parfait. C'était toujours le meilleur des moments où penser à Psyko.

Quand ils s'étaient vengés des réveils à coup de Wattouat de Ln(3), en lui balançant un bon vieux laser-glace, doublé d'un ball'graine à l'efficacité redoutable, Artik avait été ravi de convier Psyko à sa petite blague. Elle avait bondi hors de son lit, qu'ils avaient déplacé à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, et, quand elle était remontée, couverte de branches façon Feuillajou ridicule et qu'elle les avait empoisonnés, ils n'avaient absolument pas regretté. Le cri de surprise qu'elle avait poussé en tombant par la fenêtre avait été un réel délice.

Quand il avait fait se présenter Psyko à la Cave comme étant un travesti, c'était parfait aussi. Le show qu'il avait dû donner avait beaucoup fait rire Artik et encore aujourd'hui, quand il repensait à son pote glisser le long de la barre, avec cette perruque brune, lançant des clins d'œil aguicheurs, Artik ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Penser à Psyko pour aller se prendre une cuite – ou un râteau aussi, ça marchait la plupart du temps de paire – c'était l'idéal. Psyko était un compagnon de beuverie grandiose, presque autant que Ln(3) et peut-être un peu plus que Neko. Être bourré en compagnie de Psyko, c'était la promesse de bonne tranche de rigolade. Artik pinça les lèvres. Non, ce jour-là n'avait jamais existé.

Il baissa une fois de plus les yeux.

Penser à Psyko, quand il avait fait un pari avec son élève préférée, cette petite Neko pleine de sensualité, quand il avait parié une caisse de la meilleure vodka des montagnes, celle distillée dans le souffle des Magmars les plus chauds du pays, qu'elle aurait beau tout essayer, qu'il ne banderait pas, c'était aussi une putain de bonne idée. Surtout que Neko avait cette petite chose qui… Non. Penser à Psyko.

Artik ne savait pas très bien où il aurait fourré son humour, s'il n'avait pas sympathisé avec Psyko. Ce mec avait vraiment un don pour se rendre ridicule en toute circonstance et ça avait un charme – amical cela s'entend – totalement dingue.

Comme la fois où les flics l'avaient arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur. Psyko, vexé de se faire traiter de « p'tite bite » par un Drake tout autant vexé d'avoir perdu à une course entre son Ptéra et le Dracaufeu de Psyko, avait baissé son pantalon, puis son caleçon, pour prouver à Drake que niveau p'tite bite, on avait vu pire. Son « On plaisante pas avec ma bite ! » avait résonné dans ses oreilles, alors que les flics le traînaient au poste, que Ln(3) s'écroulait de rire, tendant une vague main salvatrice vers Psyko qui était jeté au fond d'une fourgonnette de police, la bite en drapeau, le pantalon sur les chevilles.

Artik sourit en regardant Neko qui fronçait les sourcils.

—Tu n'y arriveras pas ce soir, princesse. Faut te faire une raison. À moi la caisse de vodka.

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique, avant de se parer d'un petit sourire taquin pour baisser son short de cette façon élégante et sensuelle qu'Artik aimait tant, celle qui révélait la cambrure de la jeune femme et un bout de sein, quand elle se tournait, celle qui offrait ce décolleté ravageur à sa vue. Il déglutit. Penser à Psyko.

—La soirée n'est pas finie, Artik. Ma patience et mon envie de gagner sont sans fin par contre, susurra Neko en léchant le coin de ses lèvres.

Définitivement. Penser à Psyko. Et à cette façon qu'il avait de s'amuser à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ln(3) et lui avaient trop régulièrement à son goût des idées bizarres de blagues pourries. Mais rien ne valait les moments où leur blague se retournait contre eux et qu'on les voyait courir à travers une ville, Psyko disant à Ln que c'était un bon moyen de vérifier si leurs entraînements valaient toujours la peine.

Quand ils sortaient de garde à vue, Artik et Neko les attendaient, écroulés de rire, leur apportant leurs sacs de vingt kilos et leur souhaitant bonne chance pour leur remise à niveau, alors qu'Attila assénait de grandes taloches aux deux membres de sa Famille Souterraine après les avoir sortis de là en faisant jouer ses relations.

Neko se redressa alors qu'Artik se forçait à contrôler sa respiration. Avait-il déjà vu une femme aussi jolie ? Des quantités en réalité. Neko était de loin sa préférée. Elle n'avait jamais rougi une seule fois devant ses miroirs, n'hésitant pas à jouer avec, à le provoquer à l'aide de positions toujours plus excitantes. Merde. Penser à Psyko.

Penser à Psyko.

Penser à Psyko.

Artik laissa échapper un jappement. Ne pas penser à Psyko. Ne pas penser à Psyko. Bordel, ce n'était plus le moment de penser à Psyko. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile avait décidé de s'incruster sur sa rétine maintenant ? Arrêter de penser à Psyko.

—Merde, jura Artik en se laissant aller.

* * *

Sortant de sa chambre, Psyko croisa le regard d'Artik et écarquilla les yeux, toussotant d'un air gêné.

—Salut, dit-il à son ami qui avait déjà bu son café depuis longtemps.

—Salut, répondit Artik d'un air un peu gêné.

Un silence mal à l'aise plana entre eux alors qu'ils évitaient de se regarder. Psyko secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour s'installer à table, juste à côté de Ln(3) qui se retenait visiblement de rire. Neko mordillait sa lèvre dans la même intention et elle plongea dans sa tasse quand elle vit Artik revenir et s'installer en face de son ami, évitant toujours de le regarder. Psyko toussota et sa racla la gorge :

—Euh. Artik… Est-ce que tu as… Comment dire… joui mon nom, hier soir ?

Ln(3) partit à rire en croisant le regard de Neko, alors que ceux des deux garçons s'évitaient toujours furieusement. Artik les fusilla du regard avant de tendre un index accusateur vers Psyko.

—Règle numéro 71, Psyko. Ce truc-là n'a jamais eu lieu.

Neko tendit une main à Ln(3) qui la serra en riant toujours.

—Bien joué, Neko, s'exclama l'ingénieure. J'aurais jamais cru que tu y arriverais…

Neko se fendit d'un sourire.

—C'était facile. Faire dire « Psyko » à Artik pendant un orgasme, rien de plus simple.

Artik blanchit et Psyko s'étouffa avec son café – qu'il crève pour avoir gâché son orgasme, tiens.

Ils échangèrent enfin leur premier regard avant de regarder les filles d'un air halluciné, tandis que Neko affirmait qu'il faudrait absolument que Ln(3) voie la vidéo de ce moment, parce que la tête d'Artik valait tout l'or du monde, en échange de quoi Ln(3) promit de fournir l'image de l'horreur absolue qui avait fait débander Psyko aussi sec. L'ingénieure ajouta que même si elle avait été frustrée, ça en avait valu le coup.

Hilares, elles se levèrent, alors qu'ils restaient incapables de bouger. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant de vengeance. Qu'allaient-ils leur faire subir ?

* * *

**Bon, ben, la prochaine fois, qui sait, j'aurais peut-être écrit la vengeance !**


	8. Dance With Me

**Contexte : **Avant la Ligue Souterraine, bien sûr.

**Personnages : **Le Quatuor Infernal.

**Edit du lendemain matin à midi (et oui, c'est le matin) :** J'savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose. Moody Poison m'a dit, un jour, "oh lala, j'ai rêvé/imaginé (je ne suis plus sûre) Neko en train de danser sur une table, une bouteille à la main", ce à quoi j'ai répondu "Challenge Accepted".

* * *

**Dance With Me**

Le verre claqua sur la table où ils étaient tous installés et Neko essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de main vexé, alors que Psyko souriait d'un air confiant. Ln(3) et Artik échangèrent des regards un peu inquiets.

—Tu paries ?

—Laisse tomber, Neko, c'est pas la peine, tu vas perdre. Conseil d'ami, épargne-toi cette humiliation !

Artik grimaça. Ln ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Pikachu sauta sur les genoux de son dresseur pour hocher la tête, alors que Neko défaisait sa natte, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en place correctement. Lentement, elle ôta sa veste, qu'elle jeta au visage de son formateur qui protesta avec ferveur. Puis elle se leva, faisant signe à Psyko de faire de même.

—Qui sera le plus humilié de nous deux ? Tu parles beaucoup, Psyko, maintenant agis.

Agacé par la provocation, Psyko enfila sa casquette, ouvrit sa veste qu'il jeta sur Ln qui protesta autant qu'Artik qu'elle n'était pas un foutu portemanteau. Comme les remarques du gothique, les siennes ne semblèrent même pas être remarquées par les deux autres.

—Concours de séduction par la danse, grommela Artik en les regardant s'éloigner. C'est bien le seul jeu dans lequel je ne veux pas me lancer.

—Je t'approuve, commenta Ln en attrapant son verre et en recueillant Pikachu sur ses genoux. Mais moi, ça compte pas, la séduction, j'ai jamais été douée pour. J'ai pas le physique adapté.

Artik hocha la tête, approuvant sans le vouloir Ln quand elle se disait moche, en regardant Neko grimper sur une table, déjà totalement happée par le rythme de la chanson qui passait. Psyko, lui, était en fait plus que très bon, sur une piste de danse. Qui l'eût cru ? Il était doué pour quelque chose. Quelque chose que le dresseur aux cheveux bleus était incapable de faire.

Artik secoua la tête, agacé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup sortir en boîte de nuit ou en bar dansant à cause de ça. Il était parfaitement incapable de danser correctement, il n'avait pas le talent de Psyko qui enchaînait les pas compliqués avec une facilité qui fascinaient déjà les gens présents, qui commençaient à se regrouper autour de lui pour l'observer et l'acclamer. Il n'avait pas non plus la grâce féline et la souplesse de Neko qui se déhanchait sur la table où quatre hommes jouaient une partie de poker, ayant abandonné ses chaussures au pied d'une chaise. Ses mouvements fluides et aguicheurs envoûtaient déjà les joueurs, qui oublièrent de protester quand elle en profita pour leur faire les poches du bout des pieds, dégageant les cartes pour ne pas glisser, semblant totalement offerte à la musique, à la fois ivre d'alcool et ivre de son.

C'était pour ça qu'Artik détestait danser. Il perdait tout de l'élégance et de la prestance qu'il avait en réalité. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux sur son verre pour ne plus voir Neko et se laisser envoûter à son tour à l'idée qu'elle… Bon sang, ces mouvements, il les connaissait par cœur, pour les avoir si souvent contemplé lorsqu'elle était nue, dans son lit, et dans chacun des miroirs de sa chambre. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça. Et ça l'énervait de se sentir inférieur. Ln pouffa.

—Tu n'aimes pas danser, Artik ?

—C'est pas bon pour mon image !

—Ah. Tu sais pas danser, en fait.

Il grogna. Elle lui tendit une main, demandant à Pikachu de « Fatal-foudrer » quiconque tenterait de leur prendre la table pendant leur absence. La souris jaune hocha la tête avec un « pikaaaa » réjoui, tendant les pattes vers la bouteille de rhum que Ln lui passa sans même se soucier du fait que le Pokémon de Psyko avait tendance à être violent quand il avait bu. Question d'habitude. Elle avait tellement mangé d'éclairs dans le cul pendant sa formation que ça ne la touchait même plus.

Artik lui jeta un regard halluciné :

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

—Danse avec moi.

—Non, déclina Artik. Hors de question, je vais me rendre ridicule.

Ln saisit son poignet, le forçant à se lever et quand il fut debout, il se dégagea violemment pour la mettre face à Psyko :

—Regarde, bon sang, regarde-le ! Il danse bien ! C'est le roi de la piste ! Regarde les mouvements de ses hanches, regarde-le bien !

—Ouais, je regarde, c'est bandant. Et après ?

Il la fit pivoter vers Neko :

—As-tu déjà vu une table plus indécente, plus gracieuse, plus sensuelle que celle-là ? Si Psyko est le roi de la piste, Neko est la déesse de toutes les tables de ce foutu bar ! Ils sont beaux, à cet instant, parce qu'ils savent danser ! Moi non ! Alors je n'irai pas.

—Oh que si, tu vas y aller, tu le sais pas encore, c'est tout, assura Ln avec un grand sourire. Pikachu ?

—Chu ? demanda le Pokémon en relevant le nez de la bouteille contre laquelle il se frottait amoureusement.

—Pourrais-tu électriser Artik jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux, malgré le gel, doublent de volume ?

—Ah non, pas mes cheveux, d'accord, on y va !

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils furent sur la piste, il resta immobile, le visage fermé dans une moue contrariée, ses yeux passant sans cesse de Psyko à Neko. Cette dernière ameutait même des femmes près d'elle. Elles contemplaient la plastique de la voleuse, observant ses courbes, son déhanchement, le mouvement souple de ses cheveux qui accompagnaient chacun de ses gestes, envieuses. Normal. Dire qu'en plus, elle était ivre. Écœurant.

Ln leva les yeux au ciel.

—Allez, Artik, fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

—Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça, à part réduire en cendre l'image de beau gosse que je m'évertue à entretenir depuis 23 ans ?

—T'es ridicule ! Tu te prends trop au sérieux, répliqua la biochimiste en enchaînant des mouvements grotesques et pas du tout en rythme.

Il plaqua une main sur ses yeux en secouant la tête, dépité. Puis il croisa les bras en observant Ln. Et finit par sourire tellement elle était risible et consciente de l'être. Elle en jouait même. Malgré lui, il éclata de rire devant ses grimaces, oubliant momentanément les mouvements de Neko, la danse de Psyko, qui captivaient pourtant la salle. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour s'approcher de lui et lui dire, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds :

—Moi non plus, je sais pas danser. Et j'en suis fière ! Faut que tu tournes ça à ton avantage, Artik. T'es un putain de beau gosse, tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu saches danser ou que tu restes assis. Surprends-les. Sois ridicule. Fais-les rire ! Tu connais le proverbe, non ?

Un sourire plus tard, elle reprenait ses mouvements ridicules, une lueur de joie enfantine dans les yeux. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas assez bu pour se surprendre à être aussi puérile que Ln. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à imiter ses mouvements, les deux étant aussi raides que des planches de bois, les deux étant aussi hilares.

Alors que Neko envoûtait toujours par sa danse sensuelle, alors que Psyko éblouissait encore avec ses pas techniques, eux, ils commençaient à faire rire. Artik se surprit à sourire franchement à une inconnue qui avait détourné les yeux de Psyko quelques secondes et elle s'empourpra, l'observa. Attrapa le bras d'une amie pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui aussi.

Il passa une heure sur la piste de danse, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et c'était long, vingt-trois ans. Et c'était long, une heure. Pourtant il ne la vit pas passer. Quand les quatre comparses se retrouvèrent à leur table, ignorant totalement Pikachu qui provoquait la table basse en duel, tous soupirèrent de fatigue. Ln et Artik étaient les premiers à s'être rassis, moins habitués à l'exercice.

Neko comptait fièrement les numéros qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer, Psyko le faisait fébrilement.

—Treize ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard mesquin.

—Je ne veux pas d'un match nul !

Une fois de plus, leurs voix s'étaient mêlées.

—Arrête de dire comme moi !

Le troisième unisson les fit taire et bouder, chacun dans leur coin de banquette. Artik se garda bien de signaler que lui-même avait enrichi son répertoire d'une vingtaine de jeunes femmes. Il échangea un regard moqueur avec la biochimiste, qui finit par se lever et tendre sa main à Artik une nouvelle fois, sous le regard halluciné des deux autres, qui avaient tout raté de la façon dont les deux s'étaient ridiculisés. Le gothique fit semblant d'hésiter, Neko s'apprêta à rappeler à Ln que jamais Artik ne mettait un pied sur la piste. Quand il se leva, elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et échangea un regard avec Psyko en les voyant danser ensemble, toujours aussi ridicules, mais faisant rire le public.

—Hey, Psyko, je crois que c'est de la provocation.

—On peut pas laisser passer ça, confirma le dresseur au Pikachu.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et dirent :

—Duo sur la table ?

Ils se sourirent.

—On va les humilier.

* * *

**Qui a humilié qui ? Suite au prochain épisode…**


	9. Ivresse

**Blabla pré-Hors Série : Bonjour, bonsoir, salut tout le monde !**

**Eh non, pas de chapitre cette semaine, plus probable la semaine prochaine. Quelques petites déconvenues me forcent à changer la régularité de mon rythme de publication !**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui ne le savent toujours pas (existe-t-il encore une personne sur cette planète qui l'ignore ?), la Ligue Souterraine a désormais un blog qui lui est consacré, dont vous trouverez l'adresse tout à la fin de mon profil !**

* * *

**Contexte : Avant l'attaque de Clémentiville.**

* * *

**HS – Ivresse**

Elle l'enivrait. Au détour d'un couloir, d'une réunion de cette résistance qui s'organisait, lentement mais sûrement. Il savait, pourtant, qu'elle appartenait à un autre, qu'il n'avait pas le caractère explosif nécessaire pour lui plaire. Il tourna discrètement la tête pour étouffer un sourire dépité.

Et de toute façon, même si elle n'avait pas eu cet autre dans la peau, qui était-il ? Qui était-il pour espérer lui tirer un regard ? Il n'était qu'un dresseur souterrain parmi tant d'autres, qu'elle avait promis de protéger pour compenser son incapacité à protéger Psyko.

Il secoua la tête et évita de regarder dans sa direction quand il se reçut un coup de coude de Drew qui le foudroya du regard :

— Sois attentif, Lime, chuchota le coordinateur.

— Je suis attentif.

Sa voix était tellement ferme et convaincue qu'elle finit par rallier Drew à son affirmation. Le coordinateur reporta son attention sur les détachés de Giovanni – qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour Jessie et James prendraient enfin un véritable avancement ? – qui expliquaient ce que leur boss comptait faire pour aider Aura et la Ligue Souterraine.

Lime secoua la tête et se replongea dans ses pensées. Non, il n'était pas attentif à la réunion, il était attentif à elle. Il buvait ses gestes, ses immobilités, scrutait son visage, évitait ses yeux interrogateurs qui revenaient sans cesse le frôler et faire battre son cœur.

Elle l'enivrait. Trop tôt pour affirmer « amour », trop tard pour se mentir « désir ». Mais elle l'enivrait. Son parfum flottait souvent dans les couloirs, elle marchait longuement pour organiser ses pensées, prenant tout ceci avec un sérieux qui le laissait à la fois stoïque et admiratif, qui le laissait perplexe et jaloux.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur lui et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Mal à l'aise, il reporta son regard sur Jessie de la Team Rocket, esquissant un sourire. « Sexy-Morveux ». Un jour, il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à toutes ces femmes ce que Psyko avait de plus que les autres, en espérant qu'elles ne répondraient pas « dix centimètres », même s'il doutait qu'Ondine manquât à ce point de délicatesse. Ce serait une réponse à la Flora ou à la Ln(3), ça.

La réunion ne s'attarda pas plus de rigueur, malgré les divagations nébuleuses, mégalomanes et bien trop régulières de Miaouss. C'était quelque chose que le seul dresseur souterrain avait appris à apprécier, ayant souvent assisté à des réunions souterraines avec sa famille de la Ligue.

La douce mélancolie s'éloignait de lui petit à petit et il se permit de sourire doucement quand elle lui jeta un regard. Elle cligna des yeux, probablement surprise de ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses prunelles alors il ferma les paupières et sortit de la pièce, la réunion commençant à dévier sur le mariage de Drew et Flora, ce qui ne le concernait pas, même s'il appréciait le coordinateur pour son calme et son sens des réalités. Ça changeait des deux clowns mandatés par Giovanni.

S'isoler lui ferait du bien. Respirer de l'air frais lui permettrait de s'aérer la tête. Pourquoi ne pas aller sur le toit, pour tenir compagnie à Mentali ? Il l'aimait bien, ce pokémon, il était très sympa. Était-ce un mâle ou une femelle ? Pourrait-il se reproduire avec celui de Neko ? Un élevage d'œufs d'Évoli, ce serait quand même utile. Lime aimait bien la dresseuse furtive, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter Artik. C'était épidermique. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le dresseur givré totalement lâche et égoïste.

Arrivé sur le toit, il s'assit sur le bord en laissant ses pieds dans le vide. Le Mentali d'Annabelle vint s'asseoir près de lui, ses curieux yeux le fixant avec une étrange compréhension. Avec un léger sourire, qui révéla des dents légèrement jaunies, un peu trop pointues, Lime caressa la tête du pokémon. Le calme avant la tempête, il le sentait. Quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de terrible.

**oOo**

Il l'enivrait. Ça faisait des années déjà qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel frisson et Annabelle détourna les yeux de la silhouette du dresseur souterrain qui disparaissait, pour tenter de se concentrer sur la conversation nuptiale que Flora et Drew entretenaient. Ça allait sûrement dégénérer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient cette union. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées dériver vers Lime.

Il l'enivrait. Elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement beau, pourtant, à chaque fois que ses yeux glissaient sur les mèches bouclées du dresseur souterrain, son cœur s'affolait un peu, son monde tremblait, la grisant toujours plus. Elle s'en voulait, dans ces moments, de penser à un autre homme quand le sien était parti risquer sa vie dans les tréfonds de la noirceur.

C'était comme tremper ses lèvres dans une coupe de champagne, pétillant et un peu sucré, un peu amer aussi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, avait conscience qu'elle était loin d'être dans les conditions idéales pour tomber amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Reggie, en plus. Le trahir de cette façon.

Alors, elle buvait Lime des yeux, quand il ne la contemplait pas, pour ne pas se sentir sombrer dans une ivresse toujours plus forte, se contentant de cette douce euphorie des premières gouttes.

Il était particulier, ce garçon. D'un caractère réfléchi et doux, de prime abord, il ne pouvait pas passer pour un dresseur souterrain. Elle avait été surprise de ce tatouage sur la paume de sa main, surprise de ne plus s'en étonner. Puis elle avait fini par se reposer sur lui, sous l'œil plus qu'amical d'Ondine, qui l'encourageait avec d'immenses sourires entendus.

La petite amie de Sacha était gentille, vraiment. Si Annabelle avait eu peur de la détester, elle avait appris à apprécier la dresseuse aquatique, autant qu'elle appréciait Flora, qu'elle avait apprécié Hydro.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la complicité sérieuse qu'elle avait développée avec Lime. Ce n'était pas le contexte pour bâtir une histoire d'amour, entre cette résistance qui leur prenait temps, attention et patience et les explosions trop régulières dans le couple que formaient les deux coordinateurs. Ce n'était pas le moment de se précipiter. Elle ne voulait surtout pas confondre peur et désir, tout mélanger.

Elle s'esquiva pour le rejoindre sur le toit, où il s'installait toujours pour observer les environs, pendant qu'elle le contemplait ouvertement, sans même prendre la peine de se cacher.

Il était exactement où elle s'attendait à le voir. Mentali l'observa, Lime tourna la tête vers elle, lui offrant un de ces sourires qui grisaient ses sens.

Annabelle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le muret où il était, lui rendant son sourire troublant.

— Pourquoi se disputent-ils, cette fois ? demanda le dresseur souterrain sans détacher son regard de l'horizon.

— La place des bouquets dans l'allée.

Lime tourna enfin la tête vers elle, lui jetant un regard amusé qui fit pétiller l'air autour d'eux. L'instant sembla s'éterniser un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû et chacun baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

Ils s'enivraient. Annabelle déplaça sa main sur la rambarde où était assis Lime, elle frôla ses doigts. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. La kyrielle d'émotions que la jeune femme capta dans les prunelles du dresseur souterrain fit béer sa bouche. Elle se reprit rapidement alors qu'il descendait de la balustrade pour l'observer plus en détails. Lentement, Lime leva sa main, pour la glisser sur la joue d'Annabelle, qui ne retint pas un frisson quand les doigts frôlèrent sa peau.

Il s'en alla comme elle était venue, sans un mot, sans un bruit et le Génie Extrême se laissa aller à un soupir éperdu en s'appuyant sur le muret d'où Mentali l'observait d'un air neutre.

Elle pouvait bien renoncer à toutes ses décisions. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'était un peu de tendresse chaste au milieu de ce qui promettait de devenir une effusion de sang d'ici peu de temps ? Après tout, s'ils se contentaient de cette ivresse pure et saine, de regards au détour d'un couloir, où était le mal ?

Un bruit de pas la força à se retourner et Lime la serra contre lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs cœurs erratiques. L'étreinte était maladroite, mais chaleureuse. Elle la lui rendit avec plaisir, abaissant les paupières pour mieux apprécier le tournis de l'ivresse qui menaçait de lui faire perdre pied.

C'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait qu'ivresse rimait avec promesse et avec liesse.

* * *

**Et voilà, petit hors-série tout guimauvisant sur Annabelle et mon dresseur souterrain préféré numéro deux juste après Psyko. *a décidément des goûts très bizarres***


	10. Indéfectibles

**Contexte :** Ma foi, ça se passe avant le début de mon intrigue, mais après l'arrivée de Sacha dans la Ligue Souterraine.

* * *

**HS – Indéfectibles.**

La chaleur étouffante d'une nuit d'été régnait sur l'ensemble de la ville, plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par la lumière des réverbères et des feux de croisements de quelques rares voitures qui circulaient si tard dans Céladopole.

Il leva son gobelet en plastique en regardant l'intérieur du garage, dont les portes coulissantes étouffaient le bruit sourd des basses, des grondements de moteurs qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il était venu pour assister à un rodéo, à la fois curieux et impatient.

Les voitures, les Pokémons et les femmes étaient tous plus convoitables les uns que les autres, les conducteurs des premières développaient des trésors de virilité et de machisme, les odeurs de cambouis et de tabac froid semblaient être partout, même sur le parking où il s'était installé pour fumer une cigarette, à l'abri des regards.

Il était question pour lui de sensations fortes. Idriss n'avait jamais imaginé que la musique brutale et peu mélodieuse qui animait les rodéos pourrait lui procurer quelque plaisir que ce soit il était bien trop subtil pour cette musique agressive.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il regardait cet homme qui se tenait sur le capot d'une berline, serrant contre lui une fille blond platine habillée très court, il avait l'impression que les basses résonnaient dans son cœur et qu'il y aurait du spectacle.

Un Braségali faisait des démonstrations impressionnantes à leurs côtés, les auréolant d'une lueur qu'Idriss avait appris à apprécier. Il s'étira, faisait rouler les muscles douloureux de ses épaules, puis il se contraignit à rejoindre l'ambiance étouffante et survoltée qui régnait dans le garage, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de la berline et de son conducteur.

Sûr de lui sous des airs grunges qui lui allaient à merveille, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans une attitude qui appelait au défi et au respect, le conducteur semblait ne pas se soucier d'être le centre de l'attention d'une partie de la foule. Tendant l'oreille aux rumeurs, Idriss comprit que l'homme était le roi des rodéos, que s'il participait, il allait y avoir de l'action.

Une heure plus tard, Idriss observait, depuis un poteau électrique sur lequel il était monté discrètement, les voitures s'aligner sur la ligne de départ. Les rues avaient été fermées, les moteurs rugissaient par avance et la berline discrète jurait dans cet alignement de véhicules customisés à l'excès. Rien ne laissait deviner que l'homme qui était au volant – avec la blonde platine à ses côtés – serait encore le grand gagnant de la course.

Du haut de son poteau électrique, Idriss avait une vue plongeante sur la ligne droite, il distinguait le demi-tour décisif mieux que personne et il avait hâte de savoir qui allait gagner, sentant une impatience inédite gronder en lui, doublée d'une envie de rivaliser avec le conducteur préféré du milieu _underground_ de Céladopole.

Les voitures s'élancèrent sous les acclamations de la foule, dont chaque anonyme scandait le nom de son favori, pour encourager chaque pilote à se dépasser et à faire de son mieux. La berline fusa, faisant retenir sa respiration à Idriss qui manqua de choir de son poteau en en entendant le bruit sourd et puissant.

Talonnée par une voiture verte, la berline fit un écart menaçant, la voiture verte suivit le mouvement, son conducteur en perdit légèrement le contrôle, suffisamment pour que la berline puisse la perdre. Pourtant l'agressivité de la berline fit grimacer Idriss. Jamais son conducteur ne pourrait prendre le demi-tour correctement, même s'il était un as des as.

La berline dérapa dans un crissement de pneus, partit dans le mur et explosa son aile droite dans le béton, le duo de choc qui la contrôlait ne sembla pourtant pas s'en soucier plus que ça quelques secondes plus tard, dans un rugissement jouissif, la voiture repartait sur les chapeaux de roues, laissant juste le temps à un adversaire de jubiler à l'idée de détrôner le roi des routes.

Elle passa la ligne d'arrivée en marche arrière, Idriss pouvant observer clairement le pilote conduire avec ses pieds, dans une attitude qui respirait la suffisance, alors que sa partenaire avait disparu, penchée en avant, sans doute pour prendre le contrôle des pédales.

L'explosion d'applaudissements, la clameur, la liesse et l'échange de cash furent vite arrêtés par des sirènes qui retentirent et Idriss se redressa sur son poteau.

C'était ce moment-là qu'il aimait le plus. Le moment où il devait fuir. L'heure était venue de mettre à l'épreuve l'entraînement harassant qu'il avait subi les derniers mois. Il s'étira, observa les voitures qui partaient dans toutes les directions, les Pokémons qui s'envolaient en portant leurs dresseurs et finalement, il bondit sur le toit adjacent, saisissant le rebord tranchant sur lequel il se hissa en ignorant la douleur de la coupure du béton sur ses mains. En équilibre sur le rebord, il scruta l'horizon, avant de se diriger vers l'est, vers un petit immeuble où il avait sa planque.

Sautant de toits en toits, prenant les petites ruelles pour éviter d'avoir à bondir trop loin – il n'était pas encore habitué aux grandes distances comme certaines, de tels sauts étaient pour lui impossibles – il prit de l'élan, avant de s'arrêter au bord du toit, entendant deux voix se disputer.

— Casse-toi, Sim', disait une voix d'homme, laisse-moi seul avec la caisse.

Un silence contrit s'installa entre l'homme et la femme qu'Idriss identifia comme les propriétaires de la berline. La voiture fumait, sans doute quelque chose avait pété dans le moteur.

— J'peux pas faire ça, Jas', on est une équipe.

— Tu le feras quand même, casse-toi, ou je te casse.

Un soupir et l'ouverture d'une Pokéball retentirent dans la ruelle sombre, puis le bruit de sabots – un Ponyta ou un Galopa sans doute – s'éloignèrent rapidement, charriant une question avec eux : « On s'retrouve à la Cave ? »

Idriss se tâta, puis il se releva et descendit le long du mur, tomba près de « Jas' » et il saisit son bras, ne se souciant pas de la surprise qui se peignait sur le visage du pilote.

— Reste pas là, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. Ta caisse va les ameuter comme des charognards, faut qu'on se casse.

Avisant une échelle de secours qui remontait jusqu'en haut du toit, il bondit, saisissant le premier barreau. « Jas' » l'observa et Idriss soupira en lâchant une de ses mains :

— Grouille ! Attrape ma main !

Hochant la tête, le pilote l'attrapa et, forçant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour soulever la masse tout en se maintenant sur l'échelle, Idriss grimaça, arrivant finalement à hisser son partenaire de fuite sur l'échelle. Ne prenant pas le temps de se renseigner plus en détails, ils escaladèrent l'échelle, alors qu'en bas, une voiture de police commençait à rappliquer.

Cachés dans un renfoncement du toit, essoufflés, tendus, ils échangèrent une vague poignée de mains :

— Je m'appelle Idriss. Et toi ?

— Jasper. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jazz, comme le font mes amis. Un mec qui me tire d'un bourbier comme celui-là a forcément mon amitié indéfectible.

— Un mec qui pilote comme toi a forcément mon amitié indéfectible, copia Idriss dans une moue amusée.

Ils laissèrent un silence passer, puis commencèrent à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres, puisque de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à faire.

Idriss était plus qu'heureux de voir que ses trois mois de formation n'avaient pas été vains, il avait la sensation qu'il serait amené à côtoyer souvent Jasper, comme cette évidence amicale qui avait mis du temps arriver et qui était finalement là. Il demanda :

— C'est quoi, la Cave ? Je t'ai entendu parler avec ta petite amie…

— Sim' n'est pas ma petite amie, nia Jasper. C'est ma partenaire. La Cave c'est notre secteur de regroupement, un lieu où tu rentres que si t'es sur la liste, gérée par Aura.

Un silence flotta entre eux, durant lequel l'image d'une sublime rousse dominatrice s'imposait à l'esprit d'Idriss. Jasper regarda à l'angle du mur, pour vérifier que la voie était libre et il revint en grognant.

— Sont toujours là, ils cherchent. J'pense qu'on va rester dans ce trou un petit moment.

— Aura, répéta Idriss. Tu es… dresseur souterrain ?

Méfiant, Jazz eut un mouvement de recul, pendant lequel Idriss écarta le col de son tee-shirt, dévoilant le tatouage d'un L et d'un S tout en déliés. Jazz se détendit et exécuta le même geste, constatant avec une pointe de rire qu'ils étaient tatoués dans la même zone.

— Cyclik, se représenta-t-il. Élève d'Attila. Et toi ?

— Split. De la famille de Galerne.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on oublie le deuxième élève d'Artik et le premier élève d'Attila !**


	11. Banalités

**Et voici, pour vos beaux yeux et en attendant de retrouver mon précieux Macbook (vous pensez que je peux prendre le technicien, avec ? Un prix de gros... Non ? Dommage...) le Hors-Série, pour Absol-fan, qu'elle avait demandé pour prix du concours.  
**

**Attention, allusion shonen ai.  
**

**Contexte : **Les retrouvailles entre Sacha et Prof, juste après la blessure de ce dernier.

* * *

**HS – Banalités**

La pluie s'était enfin apaisée, après des jours entiers passés sous des trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long de la fenêtre, emplissant sa chambre d'une atmosphère froide et humide. Régis avait ajouté une couverture à son lit, puis s'était fait enguirlander par Keiran qui lui avait affirmé qu'il ne devait pas bouger.

Neko s'était jetée dans ses bras dès qu'elle avait passé la porte de la chambre, le harcelant de questions pour tout savoir de son état, s'il avait assez d'oreillers, s'il avait besoin qu'elle plumât un Poichigeon pour lui en faire un autre, s'il avait besoin d'une présence, le blessant sans le vouloir avec sa brusquerie de petite fille terrorisée. Elle avait perdu tout de son assurance en le voyant alité et Prof avait pardonné qu'elle fût si éloignée d'elle-même, qu'elle semblât à ce point anxieuse. Elle lui avait adressé un sourire maladroit et son rictus de réponse était triste.

Puis Nerd était venu, ils avaient chuchoté entre eux quelques nouvelles qu'il avait de Ln, affirmant que June l'Insaisissable allait s'en occuper. Régis avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Ils s'étaient tus, un peu, se dévisageant lentement, d'un air toujours inquiet. Puis le génie de l'informatique s'était finalement répandu en excuses, persuadé qu'il aurait dû aller plus vite pour orchestrer la fuite, que rien de tout ça n'aurait pu se dérouler s'il avait été suffisamment efficace. Régis avait secoué la tête et il avait pardonné à Nerd, ce que ce dernier ne semblait pas faire, se pardonner.

Prof attendait depuis deux jours la dernière visite. Il savait que Sacha était là, Neko le lui avait dit. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas passé le voir, sans se rendre compte combien ça blessait Régis, plus encore que cette balle dans son cœur. Artik avait dit que Psyko viendrait. Que Psyko se sentait coupable. Mais le temps passait et Sacha ne venait pas.

Régis s'était remis de sa découverte et il l'acceptait. Doucement. Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il ne s'agissait pas de tomber amoureux d'un sexe, mais d'une personne. Il avait conclu qu'au final, il aurait le cœur en miettes, histoire de parachever le travail de Ln, avoir sens propre et figuré.

Il contempla longuement le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées, ses yeux glissant sur le bois clair des poutres apparentes, parcourant le lustre de verre qui tintait quand les invités à l'étage au-dessus marchaient d'un pas lourd. Son regard était revenu sur la tapisserie blanc cassé du mur adjacent quand la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, le faisant tourner la tête. Quand son cœur frétilla un peu, il comprit que la silhouette qui se détachait appartenait à Sacha. Pikachu passa entre les jambes de son dresseur et sauta sur le lit, pour frotter sa joue à celle de Régis. Prof caressa le pokémon électrique avec un sourire tandis que Sacha attrapait la chaise où tout le monde s'était assis en lui rendant visite, la retournant, s'accoudant au dossier pour dévisager Régis en pinçant les lèvres.

Le convalescent tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami, notant avec trouble l'étincelle de bonheur dans les prunelles, les cheveux trop longs, la barbe qui poussait, le vieillissant considérablement – Sacha n'avait jamais fait ses vingt-cinq ans – et ces dents qui s'évertuaient à mordiller ses lèvres, gêné de ne pas être venu plus tôt, sans doute. Psyko ouvrit la bouche en battant un rythme nerveux et rapide de sa jambe droite :

— Ça… Ça va ?

Quel lieu commun. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une sanglante bataille qui leur avait arraché des compagnons, des camarades et des amis, qui lui avait ravi sa dernière illusion et tout ce que Sacha trouvait à lui dire c'était « Ça va ? » ? C'était à pleurer de banalité, c'était à pleurer pour lui. Prof était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Ondine comment elle allait, qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, qu'il l'avait embrassé comme jamais, comme jamais il ne l'embrasserait lui. Un feu ardent de jalousie l'enflamma et il le contint tant bien que mal. Il ricana et détourna les yeux.

— Ça va.

Sa voix était un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, un peu plus aigre aussi et Sacha se leva, dégageant la chaise pour faire les cents pas. La main de Régis glissait toujours dans le pelage de Pikachu.

— Je… Je… Je la retrouverai et la prochaine fois, je lui ferai la peau, je te le jure.

Les yeux de Régis glissaient sur la vitre, comptant inconsciemment les gouttes qui n'avaient pas encore séché. En entendant ces mots, il les reporta sur Sacha, qui écumait sa rage en traçant des sillons dans le parquet à force d'allers-retours qui donnaient le vertige à Régis. Les mots et l'attitude de Psyko l'agaçaient. Ce n'étaient que des banalités, leur amitié valait mieux que ça. D'un geste vif, il saisit le poignet de Sacha et tira dessus, le faisant asseoir sur le lit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, hantés de haine, de Sacha.

— Tu n'en feras rien.

— Oh que si.

— Sacha, s'il te plaît, soupira le blessé en entendant la voix pleine de fiel. Qu'est-ce que ça changera que tu fasses la peau à Ln ? Ça retirera ma blessure ? Ne couvre pas tes mains du sang d'une amie.

La voix glacée de Prof empêcha Psyko de répliquer. Il se contenta de se déplacer, ôtant ses chaussures, pour se glisser sous les couvertures en forçant son garant à bouger pour lui faire un peu de place. Leurs mains se lièrent par-dessus les couvertures et Régis les observa, le cœur battant. Sacha s'appuya sur lui, délicatement, fermant les yeux, pour pouvoir dire :

— J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

Encore un lieu commun. Un de plus. Mais Régis ne pensa même pas à s'en offusquer. Ce lieu commun-là le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il déglutit discrètement en sentant quelques unes des mèches de cheveux de Sacha caresser sa joue alors que ce dernier se déplaçait pour s'installer plus confortablement contre son meilleur ami, ne se rendant pas compte du trouble qu'il distillait dans les veines du professeur pokémon. Régis soupira. C'était agaçant, de se mettre dans des états pareils pour des gestes aussi simples, aussi dénués de double sens. Dans de tels moments, il se détestait. Quelle foutue déchéance. Ne plus pouvoir échanger un peu de douceur avec son meilleur ami sans réagir d'une façon bien moins amicale. C'était la preuve qu'il était en bonne santé, selon Keiran. Quelle bonne blague.

Pikachu, qui s'était installé sur Régis releva la tête avec un « Pi ? » outré et halluciné. Régis pinça les lèvres. Sacha fronça les sourcils.

— Que se passe-t-il, Pikachu ?

— Chaaa, répondit le pokémon en sautant à bas du lit et en sortant de la chambre par l'interstice.

Psyko se tourna vers Prof :

— Je n'ai pas compris.

Régis sourit. Pikachu était plus vif que son dresseur. Il secoua la tête, incapable de mentir en affirmant que lui non plus n'avait pas compris, Sacha se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, leurs mains liées, leurs regards fixés sur le mur. Puis Sacha reprit :

— Neko m'a dit que ta blessure te donnait du sex-appeal. C'est vrai ?

Régis se fendit d'un sourire. Voilà une banalité qui lui plaisait.

— Neko a sacrément besoin de décompresser. Je le signalerai à Artik, qu'il s'occupe de son cas au détour d'un couloir.

Sacha pâlit.

— Au détour d'une chambre serait mieux. Je fais déjà des insomnies, justifia-t-il. J'ai pas besoin de me rajouter des cauchemars supplémentaires.

Le silence revint et quelques minutes plus tard, Sacha insista :

— Mais quand même… Ça m'a travaillé, cette histoire de sex-appeal. Ça te donne vraiment un air de guerrier ?

— T'auras qu'à juger par toi-même quand j'aurais enlevé les bandages, rétorqua Régis en rosissant.

— Hey, mais tu me fais des avances, là ? s'outra Sacha d'une voix comique.

— Je plaide la folie passagère.

Avec un regard polisson, Sacha sourit.

— Ça ressemble quand même vachement au jeu de « Qui a la plus grosse » et question bite comme question folie, tu ne peux pas lutter. C'est moi.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte, dans leur affrontement visuel, que la porte de la chambre se ferma pour les isoler du reste du monde, leur conférant l'intimité nécessaire pour continuer à se provoquer un peu plus en avant, pour éprouver les limites de l'autre.

Au final, ils renoncèrent tous les deux, baissant les bras ou s'apercevant que ce petit jeu irait sans doute trop loin. Psyko se réinstalla contre son meilleur ami, en laissant le silence, calme, détendu, reprendre le dessus.

Régis hésita, puis il leva la main pour caresser les cheveux de Sacha qui se laissa faire. Longtemps après, plusieurs heures, estima le blessé, Sacha avait fini par s'endormir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Artik qui lança un regard entendu et moqueur à Régis qui s'empourpra.

— Tu fais le moindre commentaire, Artik, et je te refais le portrait.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa visite, jusqu'au moment de s'endormir, Sacha et lui n'avaient échangé que des banalités. Pourtant, ces banalités commençaient à se distiller dans ses veines, alors que le souffle lent de Sacha était troublé par Artik qui les couvraient tous deux un peu plus, alors qu'il s'asseyait près du docteur, qui ne bougeait pas, trop inquiet à l'idée de réveiller Psyko, de briser cet instant où il pouvait oublier momentanément les banalités, les lieux communs, le trouble qui l'habitait et les œillades moqueuses du dresseur aux cheveux bleus.

* * *

**Moi, j'dis pauvre Régis T-T**

**J'espère que ce Hors-Série, plutôt peu commun, puisqu'il se déroule vraiment pendant l'intrigue, vous a plus, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire !**


	12. Clic

**Contexte : **Le début du Quatuor.

* * *

**Clic.**

Artik faisait les cents pas, la tranche de ses mains liées appuyée sur ses lèvres, tournant régulièrement les yeux vers Ln(3) qui faisait mine de ne pas l'apercevoir. Elle avait du boulot et cet imbécile faisait tout pour la déconcentrer. Il poussa un énième soupir rageur, avant de s'approcher de la paillasse à laquelle la biochimiste tournait le dos. Il approcha une main d'une fiole quand la voix froide de Ln(3) résonna :

— Ne touche pas à ça. Et arrête de creuser des sillons dans mon parquet. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien.

Le soupir énervé d'Artik tomba dans le silence qui s'installait, seulement brisé par ses doigts pianotant sur la paillasse. Ln(3) sourit dans son microscope à entendre le cliquetis métallique de la griffe du gothique sur le matériau dur. Un, deux, clic, quatre. Un, deux, clic, quatre. Un, deux, clic, quatre.

— Tu… Et… Elle rentre quand ?

— Je n'en sais rien, Artik, ricana Ln(3) d'un ton hilare. Tu sais, ce genre de choses peut parfois durer toute la nuit.

Un, deux, clic, crissement, quatre. Un, deux, clic, quatre.

— Ouais, je sais.

Un nouveau silence s'épaissit dans le laboratoire. Un, deux, clic, quatre. Silence. Un raclement de gorge. Un, deux, clic, quatre. Et de nouveau Artik qui prit la parole :

— Mais quand tu dis rencard, tu veux dire…

— Rencard, oui, Artik, commença à s'impatienter Ln(3). C'est le genre de choses qui arrive souvent dans la vie d'une fille comme Neko.

Elle détacha son regard de l'échantillon qu'elle observait au microscope pour faire pivoter son siège vers Artik. Ce dernier leva les yeux sur elle, sans cesser de faire pianoter ses doigts. Un, deux, clic, clic, quatre. Le regard moqueur de la scientifique lui arracha une moue boudeuse, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

— Serais-tu inquiet, Artik ?

— Moi ? Pour Neko ? Jamais.

Un, deux, clic, quatre. Un, clic, trois, quatre. Un, deux, clic, quatre. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur tout autre chose que son amie, qui se gaussait de lui ouvertement, en plus, cette garce !

— Bon… Peut-être un peu… Mais tu sais comment elle est, elle s'emballe vite et…

— Tu veux lui éviter une nouvelle déception ? Quand elle s'apercevra une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas le bon ?

— Ouais, grogna Artik en rosissant légèrement. Mais dit comme ça, ça sonne horriblement tendre et niais…

Un, deux, clic, quatre.

— En fait, reprit le gothique après une pause, c'est surtout qu'elle va être chiante et limite frigide s'il s'avère que c'est pas le bon, comme la fois d'avant, et celle d'avant et celle d'encore avant.

Artik soupira fortement, et Ln(3) ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il était sacrément agaçant, là. Un, deux, clic, quatre, un, deux, clic, quatre, un, deux, clic, quatre.

— C'est peut-être le bon, aussi, lança perfidement Ln(3). Est-ce que tu y as pensé à ça ?

Un, deux, crissement, silence, un, deux, clic, clic, clic, quatre. Artik secoua la tête.

— Non, elle trouvera jamais le bon. C'est strictement impossible.

— Statistiquement, contredit Ln(3), elle a bien plus de chance que toi et moi.

Un. Un. Clic, clic, clic, clic. Trois, quatre.

— Compare pas l'incomparable. Je…

Artik ravala sa phrase mesquine, _lui_, avant de darder un regard furieux sur la spécialiste des poisons qui portait sur lui un regard neutre. Puis il cessa de faire pianoter ses doigts pour appuyer son poing avec violence sur la paillasse, pinçant légèrement la peau de ses doigts dans la griffe de sa main gauche. Retenant une exclamation de douleur pour pas se ridiculiser devant Ln(3), encore plus énervé qu'avant, il darda ses yeux noirs sur elle.

— Comment tu peux rester de marbre ? C'est quel numéro celui-là ? Le dixième ? Le vingtième ?

Nouveaux soupirs, exaspéré de Ln(3), furieux d'Artik.

— On sait TOUS LES DEUX comment ça va se finir, toute cette histoire !

Ln(3) leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas son père, tu n'es pas son mec, elle a vingt et un ans, je pense qu'elle peut se gérer toute seule ! Depuis le temps qu'elle est voleuse, elle sait quand même repérer les sources fiables ! Je suis persuadée que cette fois, elle l'aura, le diamant de Sinnoh, son tuyau n'est pas percé ! Alors maintenant, pose ton cul quelque part et ARRÊTE de me stresser ! Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle se fasse prendre, elle sera là à temps pour notre petite blague pour Psyko demain, okay ?

Sous la virulence du discours, Artik croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, retroussant une lèvre boudeuse.

— Ben, j'espère. Sérieusement, elle sera chiante, si elle l'a pas, ce foutu diamant.

— Tu es trop pessimiste, Artik. Fais-lui confiance. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne fera même pas de vagues, avec ce cambriolage.

Artik étendit ses doigts pour s'étirer, faisant cliqueter une nouvelle fois sa griffe, avant de se fendre d'un sourire. Il s'assit sur la paillasse, posant ses pieds sur un petit meuble destiné à ça, que Ln(3) avait placé là pour les visites de ses amis. Un, deux, clic, quatre.

— T'es prête à parier quoi, là-dessus ?

— Le financement de la prochaine cuite qu'on se prend ensemble.

Clic, clic, clic.

— T'as peur de rien.

* * *

**Comment ça, vous avez deviné que j'ai plus grand-chose en terme d'avance sur mes chapitres ? C'est pas beau de dire des méchancetés comme ça... Un jour de retard pour ce superbe hors-série qui m'aura bien fait marrer. Artik ? Jaloux ? Ahahahahahah, non. Inquiet pour son mauvais coup. Faut pas non plus déconner.**

**Promis, le prochain hors-série sera non seulement plus long, mais aussi plus... euh... Long.**

**Oh. Et, évidemment, Ln a dû payer pour sa prochaine cuite, puisqu'en suivant, Neko volait ce diamant avec un "Owned bande de nuls".**


	13. De Mauvais Poil

Alors... Euh...

**Contexte :** Avant l'axe principal.

**Note :** Dédicace toute particulière à **mon coloc** ! En espérant que ce hors-série te plaise ! Oui, non, parce que Coloc ou pas Coloc, il n'a rien en avance, hein. Alors même que tout est à proximité de sa main, qu'il lui suffirait de pirater ma clé USB comme il pirate allègrement mon compte Facebook pour aimer en mon nom la page de Lady Gaga. Ceci est un acte _**blasphématoire**_, à la limite de **_l'impardonnable_**. Non, je n'aime pas Lady Gaga et mon coloc' en est totalement... gaga. Oui, je sais, elle est nulle.

* * *

**HS – De mauvais poil**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Cash détestait, outre les câlins de June, les sales manies de Neko dans leur ensemble plutôt conséquent, la pauvreté et le sentimentalisme exacerbé d'Ange, c'était ne pas comprendre.

Éreinté, à bout de souffle, caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre mort, il se permit de faire claquer sa langue, surprenant Persian qui se tendit, hérissa son poil et feula dangereusement en sa direction. Il ne comprenait pas.

À la tombée de la nuit, comme à son habitude, il s'était rendu là-bas pour récupérer son dû et les deux avaient pâli brutalement en le regardant de haut en bas, scrutant son visage avec réluctance. Il se souvenait clairement avoir froncé les sourcils pour claironner un « Quoi ? » un peu agacé d'être ainsi dévisagé. La sensation d'avoir raté un épisode l'assaillit de nouveau, alors qu'il se baissait pour esquiver sa silhouette à la vue de l'ombre qui se découpait entre deux buissons bas.

Les quelques mois durant lesquels il s'était éloigné de la Ligue Souterraine afin d'accomplir son devoir avaient visiblement modifié certaines alliances, approfondi des amitiés et il allait devoir se remettre à la page, s'il voulait éviter ce genre de déconvenues.

Près de lui, Persian se mit en position de défense, grondant furieusement et Cash se sentit pâlir quand il entendit un cri strident, qu'il reconnaissait entre mille comme étant l'alarme d'Artikodin. Stup allait apparaître dans quelques secondes.

L'espion esquiva de justesse un coup venu de la droite, asséné par l'élève de sa sœur et il recula précipitamment pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les lianes du Méganium de Ln(3). Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ? Le Conseil avait-il oublié qu'il devait s'absenter et qu'il ne participerait à la Ligue qu'à partir de fin janvier ?

Il reprit la fuite, plaignant rapidement le spécialiste Glace. Jamais Cash n'aurait imaginé subir une sorte de chasse à l'homme improvisée et un élan de compassion gratuit jaillit en lui, vite réprimé par son pragmatisme : il était stupide de plaindre son bourreau et en l'occurrence, Stup et ses pokémons de glace étaient un peu effrayants. Mais moins que Ln(3).

Cash avait toujours su que la biochimiste n'était pas quelqu'un dont il faisait bon s'attirer les foudres et il avait toujours fait en sorte de rester en termes cordiaux avec elle. À défaut d'en être réellement proche, ils avaient su conserver une forme de partenariat où l'un comme l'autre trouvait ses comptes.

Les griffes de Persian, qui crissèrent sur la plaque de verglas, le firent émerger de ses pensées, juste à temps pour se baisser et éviter un laser-glace, couplé d'une puissante salve de dards empoisonnés et Cash estima plus prudent de se hisser sur un arbre. Il savait de source sûre que la folle au lance-harpons et que le demeuré au Givrali n'étaient pas doués pour ça.

Au sol, Persian feula mille et une promesses de vengeance que l'espion préféra ignorer pour l'instant. Son pokémon était aussi nerveux que lui et ça se comprenait. Aucun des deux n'avait envisagé une attaque surprise de cette ampleur. Depuis combien d'heures fuyait-il à travers les bois qui encadraient six pieds sous terre dans l'espoir de réchapper à cette traque minutieuse ?

Elle n'était évidemment pas au niveau de celles de June, mais ils avaient profité de la confiance qu'il avait en Ln – elle était bien trop gentille pour faire ce genre de choses – et on ne l'y prendrait plus. Se jurant, perché sur son arbre, qu'il ne ferait plus confiance à une amie de sa sœur, l'idée saugrenue que la voleuse fût derrière tout ça lui traversa l'esprit. Il la rejeta avec force. Quoiqu'il se passe, ça avait un rapport avec lui et uniquement lui. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il navigua de branche en branche, heureux de ne pas entendre Persian attaquer et toujours un peu sur la défensive. Si son félin s'en était sorti, ça prouvait que les deux tarés n'en avaient qu'après lui. Ce n'était pas, en soi, une notion rassurante, connaissant la passion de Ln pour les tests sur cobaye humain et l'amour de Stup pour les paralysies glacées.

Cash faillit chuter quand une association d'idées étrange surgit en lui : Stup et Ln s'étaient alliés pour le paralyser et tester un poison sur lui. Un poison probablement très douloureux. Il n'avait pas débarqué au bon moment. Comme toujours. C'était la première fois que ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

Grimpant plus haut encore, faisant fi de l'écorce de l'arbre qui lui entaillait les paumes des mains et ignorant l'odeur âpre du soufre qui envahissait ses narines – le Smogo de Ln – il scruta la nuit noire pour tenter de s'orienter. Rapidement, il arriva à déterminer l'endroit où il se trouvait et estima qu'il lui faudrait environ trente minutes en filant vers le nord-ouest, pour rejoindre son havre de paix, personnifié en la demeure d'Ange. Elle saurait raisonner les deux autres, les tempérer, les empêcher de tester cette chose ignoble – quelle qu'elle pût être – sur lui.

Il passa une main sur son front pour en retirer la sueur qui perlait, frotta doucement ses yeux pour s'habituer un peu plus à l'obscurité, avant de dessiner de ses doigts la fine moustache très seyante qu'il avait laissée pousser pendant son absence. Il aimait cette coquetterie : ça le vieillissait un peu et il était temps que Stup arrête de le penser prépubère, c'était à la fois agaçant et vexant. L'autre avantage de ce léger vieillissement était qu'il inspirait bien plus la confiance. C'était bon pour les affaires.

Dans un léger soupir discret, il s'élança en silence vers une autre branche, qu'il saisit sans difficulté. Il aurait tout le temps de philosopher sur son charisme indéniable quand il serait en sécurité chez Ange.

* * *

Le salon d'Ange dégageait une sorte de niaiserie ambiante que l'espion ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver horripilante. Pourtant, elle lui paraissait bien plus accueillante que le laboratoire de Ln(3), en l'instant, malgré les cœurs qui jaillissaient de n'importe où dans la décoration – sur les cadres, les coussins, les bibelots, trop d'amour tuait l'envie d'aimer, en avait-elle conscience ? – et Ange, au milieu de ce décor, habillée, lui paraissait rayonnante et la tasse qu'elle lui tendait, emplie d'un thé à la menthe qu'elle faisait elle-même, prodigieusement bienvenue.

Se laissant tomber dans le canapé en tissu crème – assorti aux cœurs, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas roses – Cash soupira en abandonnant la tasse sur le dessous de verre posé sur la table devant lui.

— Je ne comprends pas.

Ange était sûrement la seule devant laquelle il laissait filtrer ses doutes. Il était bien trop fier pour admettre devant quiconque d'autre que quelque chose lui échappait, à lui, Horus, celui qui voit, sait et entend tout. Quelle horrible défaite, pour lui, de ne pas savoir pourquoi il avait été pris pour cible.

L'infirmière s'installa dans le fauteuil juste à côté, serrant ses mains fines sur la tasse de porcelaine. D'un regard, elle l'incita à continuer, les yeux fixés sur son visage et une lueur de dégoût étrange au fond des rétines. Cette lumière n'étant pas sa priorité immédiate, Cash l'ignora pour expliquer la situation.

— Ln(3) devait me donner une de ces petites merveilles qu'elle crée, très utile pour les planques, un brouilleur. Je me suis rendu chez elle, Stup était là. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'un coup, ils ont semblé agir d'un seul homme pour me pourchasser.

Les doigts d'Ange pianotaient de façon aléatoire sur la tasse, provoquant un son désordonné peu habituel pour cette amoureuse de la musique et de l'harmonie. Cash attrapa sa tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et la repoussa une nouvelle fois pour faire claquer sa langue, agacé.

— Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Ça ne peut pas être un défi, je n'ai rien reçu et je suis indisponible jusqu'à fin janvier.

— Tu as dû faire quelque chose qui leur déplaît.

— Mais quoi ?

Avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant, l'espion ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche en sentant son souffle se bloquer, sa trachée s'enflammer et sa vue se brouiller. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et finalement, son amie secoua la tête en reprenant la tasse, alors qu'il était incapable de bouger.

— Je suis désolée. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, Cash. De tous les poils de ton corps que tu pouvais laisser pousser, il a fallu que tu choisisses les seuls qui soient inesthétiques… Même ceux dans le dos auraient mieux valu que ceux-là…

Le rideau épais qui séparait le salon du couloir s'écarta sur Stup et Ln qui le fixaient d'un air belliqueux. Ange soupira.

— Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour temporiser les choses, malgré mon aversion pour la moustache, parce que tu es mon ami. J'ai plaidé la folie passagère, l'envie de tester de nouvelles choses, le besoin de faire tes propres erreurs… Tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, c'est ça.

Elle brandit une bandelette de cire que Cash n'avait pas remarquée sur la table basse. Il se sentit pâlir alors que celle qu'il pensait être son amie lui expliquait que Ln avait suggéré la décapitation – « tu cumules, Cash. Blond et moustachu, c'est trop elle » – alors que Stup avait proposé le rasage rapide et raté, laissant de profondes cicatrices.

Paralysé, incapable de bouger, il ne put fermer les yeux quand ils s'approchèrent tous les trois d'un même mouvement pour plaquer la bandelette de cire sur son visage. Il se le jurait, oh oui, ces imbéciles lui paieraient ça. Surtout Stup.

* * *

**Alors, alors... Pour vous expliquer le contexte de la création de ce hors-série, il s'agit d'une discussion nocturne (genre il devait être six heures du matin) entre Coloc et moi-même. Il était tard, très tard. On parlait de ce qu'on aimait pas chez un homme : l'une les vêtements roses (non, sérieux, ça me sort déjà par les yeux sur une fille, alors sur un mec...), l'autre les lunettes (alors, ça, je ne comprends qu'à moitié par contre), les deux la moustache. Et on a soudainement eu envie de matyriser un blond.**

**Brrref, j'espère que vous avez autant rigolé que nous en imaginant la scène, que moi en l'écrivant.**


	14. Don Juan

**Don Juan**

Une fois son verre vide, le dresseur souterrain posa ses mains sur la table et dévisagea ses amis avec un petit soupir.

— Bon, j'me lance.

Pour se donner du courage, Lime vida d'une traite le verre d'Étincelle qui bougonna un peu, puis il rejeta sa chaise et se leva.

Il avait repéré cette fille à l'instant même où elle avait posé un orteil à la Cave. Il l'avait suivie des yeux alors qu'elle slalomait entre les danseurs et les tables, allant jusqu'au bar où elle s'était installée pour commander un verre. Après une heure à observer la belle déprimer au comptoir, il avait décidé de l'aborder, mais avant, il avait pris un verre, puis deux. Enfin. Deux ou trois.

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains une première fois, s'était empêtré dans son discours mental – qu'il se répétait en s'avançant vers la jeune femme – quand elle avait croisé et décroisé les jambes, appel à la luxure plus que tentant. Finalement, il avait pris la tangente pour évacuer son stress et les quelques verres dans l'urinoir le plus proche en se traitant d'ahuri en short. La voix de Psyko avait jailli d'une cabine où il rendait ses tripes : « Crétin en babouche toi-même ! … Je meuuuuuurs » Lime avait levé les yeux au ciel sans rétorquer.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt. Il avait repéré les sources potentielles de découragement. Artik boudait dans sa banquette en observant Neko danser d'une façon – Lime sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher – absolument _scandaleuse_, Ln(3) échangeait des billes avec Inu, ce qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre, se contentant de jeter un œil sur les billes, méfiant. Psyko agonisait toujours sur la cuvette, Aura et Attila s'étaient isolés à l'étage, Combo rongeait son frein à l'autre bout en foudroyant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité du regard. Tout allait bien.

Pourtant quand la demoiselle tourna les yeux vers lui, il fit mine de s'arrêter à la table de Ln(3) pour lui demander quelque chose à propos de ses poisons, dont il se fichait royalement. Il était ridicule. Sa manœuvre ne passa pas inaperçue et fit sourire la biochimiste, qui tapota l'épaule de Lime d'un air désespéré :

— Mon pauvre, en arriver à me poser des questions sur le MM-61, faut vraiment que tu sois timide.

— Tu veux que je te donne un cours de drague ? ricana Artik avec un sourire supérieur.

— Non merci, siffla Lime. Je me passe volontiers de tes démonstrations vaniteuses.

— Allez…

Ln(3) fit glisser son verre sur la table dans sa direction.

— Bois un coup, ça ira mieux.

S'emparant du verre, qu'il vida d'une traite, Lime jeta un nouveau regard vers la jeune femme, qui avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur le laqué du bar. Finalement, il se leva et retourna à la table avec ses amis. Étincelle leva les yeux au ciel, avec ce mouvement de cheveux digne d'une publicité pour un shampoing, fit une remarque moqueuse, qui amusa grandement Cyclik et Split. Finalement, alors que l'élève d'Aura reposait ses fesses à sa place, l'air contrit d'un timide n'ayant pas réussi à vaincre sa peur, le pilote lui donna une tape dans le dos, qui le fit plonger vers la table.

— Quand je pense qu'Aura t'a initié à la torture et que tu es incapable de t'approcher d'une femme.

Ébouriffant les cheveux bouclés de son ami, Cyclik avala le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Lime rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux :

— C'est pas… C'est pas… C'est pas aussi simple, elle est… À couper le souffle.

— Qui ? réagit Split. Aura ?

L'élève d'Artik leva les yeux vers le bureau d'Aura, où on pouvait distinguer sa silhouette. Lime secoua la tête et porta un regard vers la femme appuyée sur le bar. Cyclik et Étincelle, d'un même mouvement, levèrent les yeux au ciel.

— Vous êtes exaspérants, tous les deux.

— J'osais pas le dire, commenta la seule fille du quatuor.

— Bon.

Cyclik se leva et, d'un mouvement de tête, incita Lime à faire de même. Il s'exécuta en lançant un regard curieux à son ami. Sans un mot, le pilote entraîna Lime avec lui à travers la Cave, lui faisant faire des détours. Ils passèrent devant Neko qui dansait toujours, Lime la contempla, bouche bée, en se demandant comment elle pouvait _faire ça_ – il ne savait même pas que le corps humain pouvait faire ce genre de mouvements – Cyclik resta parfaitement impassible.

Dans son incompréhension du manège de son ami, Lime se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas homo : rester insensible à ça, soit c'était l'œuvre d'un démon, soit Cyclik était parfaitement imperméable aux charmes des femmes.

Cependant, il oublia totalement Neko, sa danse sulfureuse et _ce mouvement_ quand Cyclik longea le bar et tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme :

— Hé.

Elle se retourna, dévisagea Cyclik d'un air outré. Lime sentit son visage devenir livide, avant de baisser ses yeux sur ses pieds. Il sentit la main de Cyclik dans son dos le pousser en avant.

— Tiens, j'me présente, j'm'appelle Jasper et le type, à côté de moi, là, qui regarde ses pieds en tentant de prendre l'air dégagé, c'est Nar… Nar… Narcisse.

Cyclik pouffa, ravala son rire, Lime s'empourpra et lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes. La fille ricana méchamment en analysant l'élève d'Aura qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Son prénom l'avait toujours énormément complexé. C'était tellement ridicule de s'appeler ainsi.

Finalement Cyclik acheva toutes ses maigres chances de faire oublier ce détail en partant dans un rire tonitruant, suivi par la fille qui secoua la tête, dans son hilarité, pour signaler que ça n'allait pas être possible.

Entraînant son ami par l'épaule, le pilote s'éloigna, en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient à ses yeux et, au fond de lui, Lime se jura qu'il se vengerait. C'était déjà la quatrième fille que Cyclik faisait fuir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la draguer.

Lime avait toujours su qu'il n'avait rien d'un Don Juan. Mais tout de même, ses amis n'avaient pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. En tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Ln(3) qui lui sourit et l'œillade moqueuse d'Artik, qui se leva pour rejoindre la fille du comptoir. Salaud.

* * *

**Alors alors, voici un petit Hors-Série bien sympathique qui vise, accessoirement, à vous présenter plus en détails le second quatuor de la Ligue Souterraine : Split, Lime, Cyclik et Étincelle. Personnellement, je me suis tapée un fou rire avec le "crétin en babouche". Voilà, voilà, la semaine prochaine, un chapitre de quelque chose (en espérant que ce soit celui de From Hell, pour pouvoir poster celui de la Ligue dans deux semaines) !**


	15. Réveillon

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour !**

**Alors, en guise de cadeau de Noël, j'ai décide de vous offrir ce hors-série, en trois parties. La première s'appelle Réveillon, la deuxième sera Noël et la troisième s'intitulera Millésime.**

**Bon s'il y a des fautes qui traînent, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur !**

* * *

**Réveillon(s)**

Le calme régnait sur le monastère. Les trois jours de silence traditionnels avaient débuté la veille et Galerne savourait à juste valeur la quiétude apaisante de son lieu de vie. Juste le vent d'hiver qui soufflait, la solitude qui l'apaisait, lui laissant libre soin de penser à Hydro, de lui souhaiter une nouvelle la paix, en ce réveillon de Noël.

Cette période était celle qu'il affectionnait le plus, non pas pour les cadeaux, mais pour le mutisme qu'elle charriait derrière elle.

L'Élémental imaginait sans peine les autres membres de la Ligue s'amuser, faire du bruit, des explosions, des dégâts et il se permit un sourire tendre, replongeant dans ses pensées maussades.

* * *

Ils s'observaient d'un air torve, réunis dans la demeure matriarcale pour la première fois depuis des années entières, visiblement contrariés, tant par la présence de l'autre que par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils avaient laissé leur mère les manipuler.

Le plus vieux des deux contempla son cadet, laissant ses iris sur les boucles châtain qui anglaisaient sur la nuque, le tatouage sur le dos de sa main droite et cet agaçant morceau de citron qui dépassait entre ses lèvres. Les yeux noisette du cadet semblaient vouloir fusiller l'aîné.

Lime ne serra pas la main de son demi-frère, pourtant tendue dans un geste empli d'un désir de paix qu'il savait feint. Il finit par serrer les doigts tendus quand il aperçut la cicatrice sous l'œil, rappel que son frère avait été et serait toujours le disciple de Flash l'Insaisissable.

Pour une fois, Noël promettait d'être mouvementé. Déjà, dans le salon, leur mère les appelait :

— Narcisse, Lucrèce, venez ici, je sers l'apéritif !

— Non merci, répondirent-ils d'une même voix, je ne bois pas !

Ils échangèrent leur tout premier regard complice, et, d'une œillade, conclurent à une trêve. La magie de Noël pouvait parfois faire des miracles…

* * *

Bien malgré elle, elle exhala la jalousie qui mordait sournoisement ses entrailles. Être condamnée à rester au bureau un soir de Noël, ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa famille et éloigner Octavian de ses pensées était frustrant. Seule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer, entouré de sa fratrie.

Pour Octavian, rien ne comptait plus que sa famille. Sha se réconfortait comme elle pouvait en se disant qu'elle en faisait presque partie, en tant que partenaire d'Horus.

Pourtant, pourtant, sans cesse, elle revoyait ces yeux bleu-vert animés d'une lueur enivrante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser la femme amoureuse reprendre le dessus sur la femme rationnelle. Octavian était beau. Bien plus beau qu'Horus, de qui elle aurait pu tomber follement amoureuse, si elle n'avait pas connu de si près l'aîné.

Sha soupira et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres, qu'elle alluma, recrachant la première bouffée salvatrice, geste de vengeance puérile contre Octavian qui détestait l'odeur du tabac.

Oui, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de son partenaire. Il était extraordinaire. Sans doute était-ce un gène hérité à la naissance, qui se retrouvait dans toute cette fratrie – y compris chez Neko, même si elle ne l'avouait qu'en faisant taire sa mauvaise foi. Oui, son partenaire était quelqu'un à rencontrer au moins une fois.

La beauté, l'intelligence, un charme indéniable et ce sourire… Elle ne pensait pas au demi-sourire ironique qu'il esquissait la plupart du temps, mais plutôt à celui, rare et éblouissant, qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir parfois. Sincère et communicatif, le sourire d'Horus avait quelque chose qui donnait envie à la fois de le protéger et de le dévorer tout cru. Et Sha l'avouait sans mal, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de ce sourire, sans craindre le courroux de June, ou celui de Neko.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour où Octavian était venu la trouver pour lui dire que ce crétin d'Horus avait rejoint la Ligue Souterraine. La décharge électrique qui l'avait traversée de part en part quand elle avait contemplé les cheveux ni châtain ni blonds qui dégoulinaient d'eau à cause de l'orage, le duffle-coat resserré, les épaules rentrées et ce regard perçant, elle avait su que jamais elle n'aurait le moindre sentiment pour quiconque d'autre. C'était lui. C'était juste lui. Ce mot seul suffisait à définir ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi son prénom semblait vibrer quand elle le prononçait dans un silence – instant qu'elle savourait dans une solitude égarée et pathétique, elle en convenait.

Dans un grognement furieux envers elle-même, elle écrasa la cigarette et agita la main pour en écarter la fumée. Passer le Réveillon seule à bosser était suffisamment casse-pieds comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter en pensant que Neko était aux côtés d'Octavian et pas elle. Pas elle. Et puis, c'était débile d'être jalouse de la cadette d'Octavian. Elle replongea dans le travail sans plus attendre.

* * *

— Non, June préférait passer le réveillon avec sa fratrie, sourit Autrui en esquivant le regard moqueur de son cadet.

Leur mère leva les yeux au ciel en se servant un nouveau verre de vodka, temps que le chef d'Olympe mit à profit pour calculer à combien il pouvait porter la tête de sa mère. Il en était à se dire que June pourrait lui offrir ce cadeau pour leur prochain anniversaire de mariage quand le verre de la matriarche hoqueta sur la table.

— Et les enfants ? Quand est-ce qu'elle acceptera finalement d'accueillir entre ses hanches mon petit-fils ?

Il s'étouffa d'indignation, Narcisse plongea dans son verre pour étouffer son fou rire, afin d'épargner la trêve de Noël. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

— Elle voudrait d'abord marier ses deux frères, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Et si elle n'aurait pas de mal pour Octavian, June s'arrachait déjà les cheveux à l'idée de chercher comment caser le cadet. Autrui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le problème n'était pas de convaincre Horus qu'il ne pouvait pas éternellement se suffire à lui-même. Encore fallait-il trouver la personne qui serait suffisamment bien pour que June accepte cette union. Et ce fait relevait plus de l'impossible que du défi fou.

Le calme apparent de son visage détourna les yeux calculateurs de la mère, qui se reporta sur son autre fils :

— Et toi, Narcisse… Quand trouveras-tu enfin un véritable emploi ? Être vendeur itinérant n'est pas un métier.

Ce fut au tour d'Autrui de plonger dans son verre, alors qu'un pokémon bien dressé et harnaché d'un plateau s'approchait de lui. La soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

Le coude de Régis glissa sur la table et il se rattrapa de justesse, s'appuyant sur Sacha qui n'avait pas eu tant de résistance et ronflait doucement, tête basse. D'un coup de genou, il le réveilla. Sacha sursauta et jeta un regard perdu sur l'assemblée avant de remercier Régis. Un repas de famille. Un fichu repas de famille.

Si Sacha et Pikachu étaient ravis de pouvoir retrouver Délia et le professeur Chen senior, il n'en était pas franchement de même pour le reste de la famille Chen. Déjà la sœur de Régis le tannait :

— Sacha, mon petit Sachaaaaa, chantonnait-elle en retenant prisonnier Pikachu qui se débattait comme un diable, quand est-ce que tu rentres au Bourg Palette définitivement ? Je sais bien que tu adores partir, mais bon…

— C'est pas tant partir que j'aime. C'est plus rentrer. Et pour rentrer, il faut partir.

Régis se brisa presque la nuque en tournant la tête vers son ami qui venait de sortir quelques mots presque philosophiques, laissant l'assemblée bouche bée. Sacha haussa les épaules et se pencha vers Régis.

— C'est Lev, elle a lu ça dans un livre et je trouvais ça cool.

Tout s'expliquait. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour qu'un des imbéciles dévaste son laboratoire et le force à quitter cette pièce en quatrième vitesse !

* * *

Le regard de Neko ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'immondice qui traînait sur la table, alors qu'elle ne prêtait même pas attention au couvert qui était dressé pour cinq. Elle savait très bien que la cinquième place resterait inoccupée. Dans un coin de la pièce, ses deux frères parlaient à voix basse des dernières nouvelles d'Olympe, vérifiant que June ne les entendait pas. Elle avait interdit à quiconque de parler affaire en cette veille de Noël.

Mais la voleuse s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'un Psykokwak en peluche chantait « Vive le vent » sur la table, dernière lubie de l'Insaisissable qui s'activait en cuisine. Neko échangea un regard avec Kaiminus, qui se tourna vers Caninos, qui regarda Persian, qui, lui, crachait après l'Arbok de June.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers le Psykokwak, dans la ferme intention de l'exploser contre le mur et d'accuser son cadet dans la foulée, mais une main se posa sur son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir à comment expulser ce truc de sa vue et de ses oreilles.

— Psykokwak, Psykokwak, Psyko-psykokwak, chantonna June avec un sourire radieux. C'est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

C'était rare que l'aînée soit si joyeuse un soir de Noël. Neko n'eut pas le cœur à lui retirer ce sourire des lèvres, donc elle hocha douloureusement la tête, alors que Caninos enfouissait sa tête sous un coussin du canapé et que Kaiminus fonçait se cacher dans l'âtre de la cheminée condamnée. Persian se contenta de fouetter l'air avec sa queue, peu concerné.

Le changement de sujet des deux hommes au fond de la pièce ne passa pas inaperçu, et June leur lança un regard torve et plein de promesses vengeresses, avant de revenir vers Neko.

— Dric n'a pas pu venir ?

— Je l'ai pas invité, bougonna la voleuse. Passer Noël avec Artik ET ma famille ? Yeurk.

— On aurait dû convier Sha, la pauvre est–

— AH NON ! Sha, elle sert à rien et elle est même pas jolie !

— C'est ma suivante, pas mon amie, June ! s'écria Cash en s'approchant.

Le double cri fit taire la tueuse à gages qui, finalement, leur fit signe de passer à table, son Arbok glissant pour s'enrouler de sa jambe à son cou avec un sifflement agressif.

Neko et Cash échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête. Trop effrayés à l'idée de se retrouver coincés toute une soirée en famille, ils s'étaient rencardés quelques jours avant pour mettre un plan d'évasion en place. Il était presque l'heure.

Et si Octavian nota la connivence étrange qui passait entre les cadets, il n'en dit rien du tout à June.

* * *

Artik tira la chaise dans un mouvement élégant, avec un sourire charmeur pour le reste de la tablée, laissant une femme s'y installer. Carla Gédublé était une femme très demandée, il l'était donc tout autant. Même le soir de Noël. Lui qui avait espéré rentrer chez lui pour couvrir sa sœur de cadeaux, il se retrouvait à devoir enjôler une foule de femmes encore plus défraichies que Carla et bien moins riches.

L'orchestre diffusait de la musique classique et le petit restaurant d'Arabelle donnait une vue imprenable sur rien. C'était calme et tranquille et il brillait comme un diamant parmi des racailloux. C'était formidable.

Sauf qu'il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir.

Qu'Arceus lui vienne en aide, supplia-t-il alors qu'il offrait un sourire ravi – et faux – à sa maîtresse.

* * *

— Alors, ce que je propose, c'est un plan d'évasion.

Lime haussa un sourcil et Autrui baissa davantage la voix.

— Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie d'être là. Ma famille, ce sont les Foehn, la tienne c'est Diane de Fresnelle. On n'a rien à faire là.

* * *

— C'est risqué, quand même.

La voix de Sacha tremblait un peu. Il voyait encore les mains de la sœur de Régis se refermer sur Pikachu pour le serrer à presque l'étouffer. Même s'il avait toujours sur lui la pokéball de Pikachu, il se demandait si vraiment c'était nécessaire de devoir le priver de sa liberté de mouvement, même pour pouvoir s'échapper. Il n'était pas sûr d'être assez bon comédien.

— Mais si ! Tu restes là, tu m'appelles sur mon portable, je pâlis, fais croire que mon labo est dévasté, tu reviens, je te raconte et on part tous les deux en urgence.

Dramatiquement, Régis abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Sacha.

— C'est notre seule solution. Nous devons échapper à ce massacre.

Sacha jeta un nouveau regard à Pikachu qui semblait sur le point de lancer une fatal-foudre qui serait surtout fatale à son dresseur, au vu du nombre de reproches qui lui pleuvraient immanquablement dessus. Il hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— Je marche.

* * *

— Parfait, c'est le moment. Tout est en place ?

— Kaiminus est dans l'âtre, comme prévu. On peut compter sur la feignasse qui te sert de pokémon de prédilection ?

— Bien sûr, Persian est à mon image, se rengorgea Cash en levant le menton.

Neko ravala la réplique moqueuse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer à son frère quand il lui lança son regard d'avertissement. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, mais pour une fois, elle pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de crédit, pour ce jour grandiose marquant une alliance encore jamais vue.

* * *

Et puis de toute façon, pensait Sha en mordillant le bout de son stylo, les hommes sont tous pareils. Même Octavian.

Elle grimaça et secoua la tête pour se dissuader de faire machine arrière dans ses pensées. Tous les mêmes. Tous des connards qui ne pensaient qu'à la mettre dans leur lit et à s'en aller en suivant.

Ou alors, ils ne la voyaient même pas. Et de toute façon, elle était mieux célibataire. La preuve, Caurdié en avait profité pour lui refiler du travail, dans la crainte qu'elle ne s'ennuie. Qu'il aille mourir douloureusement. Elle aurait aussi bien pu mater « Amour, gloire et Pokémon » en mangeant une glace et en s'identifiant à fond à l'héroïne, avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux qu'elle s'était faite elle-même. Ça, c'était logique. Travailler à vingt-trois heures un 24 décembre ne l'était pas.

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et ouvrit un tiroir gigantesque, à la recherche de son agrafeuse. Tâtonnant, elle tomba sur un papier dont le grain épais n'était pas habituel dans ce tiroir. Renonçant à chercher son agrafeuse, elle ressortit une enveloppe de format A2 au papier épais, où son nom était écrit avec des pattes de mouche à moitié illisibles. S'attardant quelques instants sur l'écriture, elle esquissa un sourire et décacheta l'enveloppe, pour en tirer une nouvelle enveloppe, où quelque chose d'autre était écrit : « À n'ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. »

Et comme elle n'avait aucun prétexte pour l'ouvrir, elle n'écouta pas les avertissements et sortit une troisième enveloppe. « J'avais pourtant dit sous aucun prétexte, Sha. ». Elle pouffa. Elle entendait presque une voix s'élever dans son esprit pour lui énoncer ces mots d'une voix à la fois atterrée et moqueuse.

Elle ouvrit la nouvelle enveloppe gigogne. Quelle autre surprise lui réservait donc ce mystérieux pli ?

* * *

S'il n'avait pas eu une réputation de charmant inconnu aux yeux aussi sombres que séduisants à tenir, Artik se serait probablement laissé aller à un cri de frustration avant de faire se rencontre son front et la table. Les cancans des mémères assises autour de lui étaient insipides. Plus que ça.

— Bon sang, grommela-t-il, n'importe qui, mais que quelqu'un vienne ! Neko ne fait jamais de cambriolage de courtoisie quand il faut…

* * *

La dernière enveloppe tomba au sol et ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'une carte de visite glissait sur ses doigts. Sha lui jeta un regard rapide, trop curieuse de savoir ce que cachait ce feuillet plié en quatre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le parcourut des yeux et lorsqu'elle effleura des rétines la dernière ligne, elle tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter.

Elle éclata en sanglots, mêlant nostalgie, culpabilité et joie intense.

Derrière elle, la grande aiguille passa sur cinquante-cinq. Elle resta longuement sur le sol à pleurer, avant d'empoigner la carte qui portait la mention « Ne va pas croire que c'est un cadeau, j'ai juste trouvé dans cette période, c'est tout. ». Elle sourit entre ses larmes, pleura de plus belle et traita son partenaire d'imbécile, notion affectueuse qui se perdit dans l'air.

En fait, ils n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. Horus était pire que les autres. La faire pleurer le soir de Noël, c'était vraiment trop nul.

Et jamais elle n'admettrait que ses larmes étaient des larmes de joie.

* * *

**À suivre, donc !**


	16. Le vol d'une feuille rousse

**Ce hors-série se situe juste après la mort de Dracaufeu. **

* * *

**Le vol d'une feuille rousse**

Artik grimaça et retira son bras des soins de Neko qui s'excusa de son manque de douceur par une petite œillade appuyée. Elle semblait à la fois tenter de se faire pardonner de la douleur et l'accuser à demi regard cette faiblesse.

Le campement était silencieux, les braises du feu éclairaient à peine les autres dresseurs qui dormaient profondément. Psyko s'était esquivé dans un coin et s'était finalement endormi, appuyé contre un arbre, la tête dans ses bras. Ce besoin de calme, Artik et Neko l'avaient compris mieux que personne et la voleuse avait empêché son élève de s'attirer les foudres du dresseur au Pikachu, envoyant Stup se coucher avec des airs de mère trop protectrice qui ne lui seyaient pas. Psyko n'avait pas besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin de temps. Et la fatigue avait finalement fini de souffler les âpres envies de vengeance, laissant Neko et Artik seuls face à leur tour de garde.

— Fais pas le douillet, protesta Neko en tranchant finalement dans son dilemme intérieur, saisissant de nouveau le bras blessé d'Artik. J'ai l'impression de voir mon frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

La voleuse pouffa et regarda dans tous les sens, comme pour s'assurer que son cadet ne l'entendait pas brader un de ses secrets.

— Approche-toi de lui avec une aiguille, il part en courant comme une fillette terrorisée.

L'amusement dans sa voix ne dura que le temps d'une respiration, instant qu'elle consacra à contempler le visage de son formateur à la dérobée. Noyé dans la faible lueur rouge de la braise incandescente, il paraissait sans âge. Elle eut une moue agacée. Sans âge mais contrarié. Attristé. Il lui faisait office de miroir et le chagrin qui se reflétait sur les traits tirés de fatigue et de stress d'Artik n'étaient qu'un écho de ce qu'elle-même ressentait.

Elle plaqua violemment le bout de la blouse d'Attila détrempé de whisky sur le bras d'Artik qui fit mine de le retirer vivement. Préparée, Neko ne le laissa pas faire, tenant fermement le bras de son formateur qui tira plus fort encore, la faisant chuter contre lui.

Peu habituée aux contacts de telle sorte, elle se redressa vivement, se rendant compte par là-même qu'elle s'était installée à califourchon sur lui pendant sa chute. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants d'un air torve plus contrariés que ravis, puis finalement, Neko laissa échapper un petit soupir, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son formateur, qui la contemplait sans bouger. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent de son épaule, frôlèrent le cou dégagé d'Artik, le faisant tressaillir légèrement. La voleuse se fendit d'un sourire taquin.

— Tu sais de quoi on aurait besoin ?

— D'arrêter de gâcher ce whisky. Le boire serait bien plus sensé, rétorqua Artik avec une copie du sourire de Neko sur les lèvres.

— J'préfère la vodka. On aurait sacrément besoin de détente.

— Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête.

Les mains du dresseur glissèrent sur les jambes nues de la voleuse, rencontrant finalement le short et frôlant ses hanches. Il continua.

— J'crois qu'on a la même.

— Oh ?

D'un mouvement sec, il la fit se pencher pour lui voler un baiser en forme d'invitation à la débauche. Contre ses lèvres, elle sourit de plus belle.

— Ah oui, on a la même.

**oOo**

Le feu craqua et aucun des deux n'en tint compte, toujours plongés dans le regard de l'autre. À défaut de la performance hors-norme, il y avait la crainte d'être surpris, qui distillait quelque sentiment délicieux, se noyant dans leurs sangs. La sueur qui roulait sur leurs corps liés n'était pas mêlée d'hémoglobine, doux changement aussi agréable que détonnant, dans cette ambiance survoltée. Ils la survoltaient aussi. Différemment.

Artik n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que les cheveux de Juliane frôlaient son dos sensuellement, mettant en relief sa cambrure délicate et ses fines hanches, sur lesquelles il passa les mains pour tenter de rester ancré dans ce monde de guerre et de souffrance, pour tenter de ne pas se laisser envahir par ce sentiment de plénitude que seule elle savait lui procurer.

Elle se faisait vent, elle se faisait soupirs insaisissables, dérobant son visage aux baisers, aux regards, fermant lascivement les yeux au rythme des mouvements de son bassin.

Elle était brise taquine et Artik se sentait comme une feuille morte, virevoltant au gré des envies de l'air, enfantin et joueur, qui l'emportait, le faisait tournoyer, enivrait ses sens elle se jouait de lui comme personne auparavant et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la laisser agir et prendre le contrôle.

Il était une feuille morte, elle était son souffle d'automne, qui prolongeait sa vie le temps d'une danse, le temps d'une valse aux couleurs écarlates d'un octobre agonisant.

* * *

**Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes... Allez, mon prochain hors-série sera la suite du quinzième, que vous attendez depuis une année entière !**


End file.
